La magia de nuestras plumas
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Si algo lo habia cautivado de esa chica eran aquellas plumas que reflejaban vida, sus ojos feroces, su alma libre
1. Comienzos complicados

Aquel incomodo silencio le avisaba de un peligro inminente, haber robado ese artefacto de las manos de aquellos humanos había sido demasiado sencillo gracias a aquel bufón que poco o nada le interesaba, ahora corría por el bosque dejando atrás las alarmas que se habían dado a los guardias de aquella ciudadela, había logrado ver un poco de la luz resplandeciente que emanaban las antorchas, seguramente la estarían buscando para matarla, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero aquel silencio sepulcral donde lo único que podía distinguirse era el sonido del aire meciendo con una extrema calma las hojas de los arboles provocaba que se le erizaran las plumas

\- Cálmate – se susurró a si misma, seguramente su paranoia de haber tenido una misión sencilla en mucho tiempo le estaban jugando una mala pasada, igual que creyó haber visto ese destello dorado seguirla cuando salió del festival realizado en la ciudad, fue tan momentáneo y desapareció tan pronto como lo había visto, preguntándose si era real o solo su imaginación – Aquel bufón – murmuro, no entendía como alguien de su especie se podía divertir haciendo reír y bailar a esos despreciables humanos, pero lo que menos comprendía era el hecho de que de alguna extraña manera la había cautivado, eran de la misma especie, tenía mucho de no ver un nuevo vastaya alado, o eso se seguía repitiendo en su mente, pero ahora solo debía llegar al límite de la frontera con Vlonqo y darse un tiempo para despejar aquellos pensamientos, solo a unos metros, ya podía ver aquellos extraños postes que se erigían alrededor, delimitando lo que le correspondía a ese pueblo, se comenzó a sentir libre de nuevo, después de eso sería difícil que la encontraran, e iban tan atrás que era imposible que le dieran alcance, o eso creyó hasta que algo salto sobre ella, un cuerpo realmente pesado…

\- La linda pajarita creyó que podría escapar – su tono de voz era de una bestia, así había oído que hablaban los vastaya con características de lobo, pero ni siquiera podía contestarle, aquel impacto tan repentino había hecho que se quedara sin aire, sentía las garras y patas de su enemigo sobre sus brazos y ala, logrando que le fuera imposible hacer movimientos para defenderse, en su lugar solo gruño de rabia – Oh, no te esfuerces, seguramente tus plumas valdrán mucho más intactas –

\- Amigo, tienes un pésimo tacto con las damas – una segunda voz provino desde detrás de su posición, reconoció su tono por haberlo oído cantar, pero "¿Qué hacia él aquí?"

\- Lárgate antes de que te rompa el cuello, pajarito –

\- Solo pediré amablemente que la sueltes una vez – su tono era decidido, pero aquel lobo se limitó a emitir un aullido que aturdió un poco al pavorreal, se tuvo que tapar las orejas, ella solo las pudo bajar ya que sus manos seguían inmovilizadas, un montón de sonidos de pelea se escucharon en seguida, no sabía quién estaba ganando, y aquel molesto vastaya encima de ella se había dedicado a sujetarla con unas cuerdas para evitar su escape, lo último que pudo escuchar fueron los quejidos de aquel pavorreal, parecía que le habían ganado pero no pudo auxiliarlo debido al golpe fuerte que le dieron en la cabeza, su visión se nublo rápidamente hasta quedar sumergida en la oscuridad…

\- ¡Oye, Despierta! – una voz seguida del sonido metálico la despertaron de su letargo, la luz le pego de golpe haciendo que tuviera que parpadear repetidas veces para acostumbrarse, lo primero que pudo ver fueron los barrotes enfrente de ella "Genial, otra jaula" fue la primera frase que vino a su mente, sus manos y pies estaban atados, su boca amordazada, tenían suerte de haberlo hecho ya que su vocabulario no era el más amable cuando lograban atraparla

\- ¿A que es una belleza? No te saldrá barata amiga – frente a ella un vastaya con rasgos de reptil se encontraba, su sonrisa con dientes afilados le daba algo de repulsión, no sabía cómo podían comerciar con los de su propia especie, la "compradora" también parecía ser parte felino, una mujer de curvas marcadas, orejas y cola gatuna además de los colmillos que sobresalían un poco de su boca, y el pelaje creciéndole en los antebrazos, quiso gritarles en el idioma que solo ellos conocían, maldecirlos por atreverse a tratarla como simple mercancía

\- Oh, es una Lhotlan, créeme que valdrá cada centavo, esta avecilla me generará mucho dinero –

\- Si no es indiscreción –

\- Si lo es amigo, recuerda que no debe haber más charla entre el vendedor y comprador – saco una tarjeta de su pantalón – Pero si gustas divertirte un rato ven a buscarme – en la cara del reptil se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Sígame señorita, si es que sus compras de hoy han finalizado – se fueron perdiéndose de su vista, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de jaulas en aquel lugar, todas con vastayas en su mismo estado, algunos completamente golpeados, hombres y mujeres igual de inmovilizados, unos llorando por clemencia, otros dormidos aun, y un montón más resignados a su suerte, no era su primera vez en ese tipo de mercados, un olor a pescado llego a sus fosas nasales, estaban lejos de Vlonqo, el único lugar que conocía donde se dedicaban a estos comercios quedaba a varias horas de aquella ciudad, aquel artefacto ya no estaba con ella, al igual que parte de sus ropajes, su capa y sus muñequeras, tenía que ir a recuperarlos "Y con la suerte que había tenido" suspiro cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, cuando los volvió a abrir un par de hombres mitad reptil abrían su celda, colocaron grilletes que le permitían movilidad en sus pies unidos con cadenas, y la obligaron a pararse mientras una hilera de vastayas mujeres se acercaba, la terminaron encadenando al final de la fila, aquella felina lideraba el grupo viéndolas de reojo como apreciando su compra, eso solo le hizo hervir la sangre, se vengaría y liberaría a todas esas vastayas que seguramente también estarían luchando por la causa de proponérselos

\- Ishan, que no se escape ninguna esta vez – le hablo a uno de sus cuidadores que también tenía rasgos como de tigre, con poderosas garras en sus manos, las observo a todas ferozmente dándoles a entender que serían sus presas si intentaban huir, algunas emitieron pequeños gritos, otras como ella ni se inmutaron ante la provocación

\- Vaya día, al menos pudimos conseguir una buena oferta, servirán bien a donde irán – las subieron a uno de los botes que se encontraba en el puerto, cada vez se alejaban un poco más de las tierras conocidas, sentía que iban a ir a dar a alguno de los límites de Jonia, aquellos lugares con poca magia eran ideales para mantenerlos a raya, los vastaya dotados con extremidades fuertes eran los que sobrevivían, no así los dotados con magias poderosas, ya que dependían de la magia de todo su entorno, las colocaron en nuevas jaulas, sin oponerse ni un momento analizo e ideo algún plan de camino a la base de esos traidores, un viaje de no menos de 3 horas la separaban de su objetivo, su "cuidador" como lo había llamado la felina estaba sentado en la entrada de aquella habitación, al menos 15 vastayas había en ese sitio, además de contados humanos que se veían andrajosos, no los había notado hasta ese momento

\- Muni, prepara la mercancía, llegaremos en 10 minutos – la voz de la mujer al mando le hablo abriendo la puerta levemente, el susodicho obedeció sin más, de nueva cuenta fue jaula por jaula comenzando a unir sus cadenas para que avanzaran todas juntas, a estas alturas las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos estaban aflojadas gracias al roce con sus plumas, era su oportunidad de salir de ese sitio, espero pacientemente hasta que fue el turno de ella, esta vez no sería la última, cuando abrieron sus barrotes salto encima de aquel lobo encajando sus pies en su estómago, rápidamente le tapó la boca y uso su pluma para hacer presión sobre su cuello

\- ¿Dónde encuentro una salida? – el vastaya aterrado señalo una puerta pequeña – Por tu bien espero que me digas la verdad – hizo más presión con sus garras, el lobo ahogo un grito de dolor y volvió a asentir con dificultad – Buen chico – lo dejo levantarse sin quitar su pluma daga del cuello, y posteriormente le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente

\- Volveré por ustedes, iré por ayuda de mi tribu – las pocas vastayas asintieron algo temerosas, parecía que muchas de ellas no habían visto una pelea en su vida, sin perder más tiempo salió por la puerta indicada, un pasillo se extendía hacia enfrente seguido de unas escaleras que parecían dar al exterior, apresuro su paso sin hacer ningún sonido

\- Los pájaros no deberían escapar de sus jaulas – escucho una voz detrás de ella, tres plumas se dirigieron casi de manera automática a su objetivo, pero fallaron debido al movimiento del felino

\- Ishan, patético y traidor vastaya –

\- Xayah, bella y rebelde vastaya – la conocía, aunque eso no le sorprendía del todo – Quizá esos idiotas del puerto no te reconocieron, por fortuna, ya que de haberlo hecho habrían triplicado tu precio, o hubieran vendido tu cabeza al mejor postor, jajajaja – una risa estruendosa salió de sus labios – Debíamos tomar precauciones extras teniéndote a ti entre nuestra mercancía –

\- No somos mascotas, y si tengo que matarte para obtener mi libertad no dudare –

\- Oh, eso lo sé, pero ¿Cuánto podrás resistir? – se lanzó sobre ella, un simple salto y logro esquivarlo, extendió sus garras dirigiéndolas hacia la espalda del felino, pero este salto hacia un lado con agilidad, comenzó a lanzar sus plumas, pero aquel tigre no parecía esmerarse al esquivarlas - ¿Estas cansada cariño? Debe ser incomodo dormir de esa forma – señalo las cadenas que aún mantenía en sus pies – Te daremos chocolate caliente y una manta cuando lleguemos – le hablo con fingida ternura, enseguida una pluma rozo su mejilla provocándole un corte – Pero antes te enseñaremos modales, tenerte a ti impulsara el negocio – siguió persiguiéndola, mientras lentamente se acercaban cada vez más a la salida

\- ¡Ahora! – grito cuando faltaban unos pocos pasos y de una abertura del techo una pesada red cayó sobre ella haciéndola tropezar y resbalar unos metros por las escaleras – Tendremos que disciplinarte mejor – se acercó a ella tomándola de su mentón – Y te juro que me divertiré haciéndolo – lamio su mejilla provocando una completa repulsión por parte de ella, rápidamente la envolvió en aquella red que parecía hecha de algún metal y la cargo como si fuese un saco, salió con su cuerpo en hombros y se apresuró a alcanzar a las otras vastayas

\- Veo que tenías razón Ishan, ahora le debo unas monedas por tu culpa, jodida arpía – hablo con desprecio, provocando que Xayah le escupiera en la cara, recibiendo una cachetada como respuesta – Espero que la próxima vez que la vea muestre un poco de respeto – el felino sonrió por la mirada asesina en su compañera

\- Me encargare personalmente de esta, seguramente preferirá servirte a seguir en donde este, o puedo destrozarla mentalmente y volverla una pajarita obediente –

\- Me agrada más lo segundo – sonrió malévolamente antes de retirarse

\- Se llama Kaur, y si sabes lo que te conviene harás cualquier cosa que ella diga –

\- Veo que tú también eres su mascota –

\- Es mi hermana, un lazo de sangre nos une, no como a ti que ni siquiera te extrañaran en Jonia, seguro ya deben estarte dando por muerta – siguióavanzando junto a las otras vastayas, solo podía ver el puerto alejarse cada vez más, ni siquiera sabía a donde la llevarían, pero de igual manera lograría escapar

Terminaron en una especie de habitación después de pasar por muchas puertas y corredores, donde pudo ver a las vastayas ir y venir por todo el lugar, algunas saludaban a Ishan de manera encantadora, otras parecían realmente asustadas con su presencia, más de una les lanzo una mirada aterrada a todas ellas, algunos humanos y vastayas estaban también en aquel sitio, platicando con otras mujeres y provocándolas de alguna manera

\- Aquí comenzara tu… como llamarlo… ¿entrenamiento? – volvió a reírse provocando un gesto de asco de parte de Xayah, lo siguiente que sintió fue como una aguja era encajada en su brazo – Muy bien chicos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con esta belleza - su vista se volvió borrosa y de un momento a otro perdió el conocimiento

Cuando volvió a despertar e intento moverse no lo logro, sus manos y pies parecían atados a alguna especie de estructura que la mantenía con sus extremidades abiertas sin posibilidad de movimientos, su ala aún estaba inmovilizada, un pañuelo cubría sus ojos, se sentía aletargada aun, quizá por haber dormido tan mal esas noches previas

\- Te ves tan diferente – la voz de Ishan resonó en aquel lugar – Solo son cuerdas y un poco de magia especial, no deberías tener forma de escapar – acaricio su mejilla

\- Voy a matarte –

\- Claro que si lindura – se acerco a ella depositando un beso en sus labios que rechazo al instante, la tomo con rudeza obligándola a juntar sus labios, su sabor era a alcohol del mas barato que vendían en las cantinas – Pero primero debo comprobar algo – sintió como tocaba la parte inferior de su vestido y emitió un gruñido furioso – Tranquila, es algo de rutina – aquellos dedos hurgaron en su interior sin ningún reparo, haciéndola emitir gruñidos y gritos contenidos, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla sufriendo – Vaya… una belleza rebelde y aun no has estado con ningún chico, seguro los matabas antes de llevarlos a la cama – se rio de nueva cuenta – Al menos valdrás más de tu peso en oro, veamos quien tiene el placer de pagar por ti – aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir un escalofrió, sabía a qué tipo de lugar había llegado pero confiaba estar fuera de esas paredes antes de tener que pasar por eso

\- Vete a la m… - su garra tapo su boca de inmediato

\- Tranquila cariño, prometo no tratarte mal – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – Pero no aseguro nada de tus clientes – retiro su garra justo cuando ella estaba a punto de morderla – Vaya que eres ruda, pero aun así para mostrarte que te aprecio dejare una pequeña ayuda, seguramente están peleándose por ti en estos momentos, y no queremos una mala primera experiencia – sintió como volvía a hurgar entre sus piernas con alguna especie de líquido frio que le hizo erizar las plumas, no pudo evitar soltar varias maldiciones en su idioma natal, pero al vastaya poco o nada le importo – Ahora espera unos minutos, iré a pactar el precio, no tardo lindura – su mente que inicialmente iba a volver a insultarlo sintió una sensación realmente rara en su cuerpo, como si estuviera algo quemándole por dentro, tenía que irse de ahí enseguida, o sería demasiado tarde para hacer algo, pero aquella magia seguían haciendo efecto en ella, seguramente no pasarían hasta después de algunas horas, suspiro intentando mantener la compostura

Escucho mas de una vez que la puerta se abría dejándola oír voces diferentes, de personas que la maldecían y aseguraban darle su merecido, pero había cometido tantos delitos buscando las cosas de su pueblo y restaurando la magia de tantos lugares que no se acordaba de ninguna de esas voces, seguía intentando mover bien sus manos, sobre todo cuando osaban tocarla para según ellos comprobar que fuera realmente la vastaya que estaban buscando, nadie tocaba sus alas sin su permiso, y solo podía gruñir molesta cada vez que sentía sus roces, el día termino sin ningún aviso y después de otra dosis de aquella magia la dejaron ahí hasta la mañana siguiente

Aquel proceso se repitió un par de días, la mantenían a base de una especie de avena con un sabor horrible, sentía sus fuerzas perderse entre más tiempo pasaba en ese sitio, llevaba 5 días y de nuevo hubo más visitas, más insinuaciones y ofertas que solo le hacían sentir asco, al menos unas horas la estuvieron "presentando" y después de una pausa larga la puerta volvió a abrirse

\- ¿En verdad es ella? – un tono de voz levemente familiar, seguramente lo había escuchado en aquel pueblo pero no podia reconocerlo del todo por lo adormilados que estaban sus sentidos, lo más probable es que alguno de sus enemigos estuviera viéndola con mirada lasciva, eso le hacía querer vomitar en ese instante

\- No encontraras otro Lhotlan en cien kilómetros a la redonda, y el precio es bajo si somos sinceros –

\- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón? –

\- Es una rebelde, no podemos garantizarte que la puedas domar como a otras chicas, y no nos hacemos responsables si pierdes un dedo – el sujeto se rio al escuchar aquel comentario

\- Entonces me la llevo – soltó de pronto

\- Me alegra escu… ¿¡Qué!? –

\- La quiero para mí –

\- Oh mi amigo, no podemos vender mercancía reciente, al menos no sin antes domarla –

\- Yo me encargare de eso –

\- No dudo de tus capacidades, pero… -

\- ¿Cuánto pagaste por ella? –

\- 20 mil monedas de oro - mintió

\- Ofrezco 200 mil – aquel felino parecía haberse quedado con la boca completamente abierta ya que no emitió más que algunos balbuceos, recobro su compostura rápidamente

– Lo la-lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada sin pruebas – en sus manos cayo una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de plata

\- Eso es por tus servicios, ve y coméntaselo a tu colega, no tengo prisa por irme de aquí y podemos llegar a un acuerdo de buena manera, tienen una hora para decidir, pero dudo que alguien ofrezca más que eso, todos la quieren torturar, pero yo _solo quiero hacerla mía_ – aquellas últimas palabras le provocaron un nudo en el estómago, escucho como después de una pequeña pregunta sobre cuánto le duraría el efecto se cerró la puerta no sin antes despedirse con un "que te diviertas" el silencio inundo la habitación por unos segundos, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, si iba a pasarle algo lo haría con la mayor dignidad posible, un peso extra se sentó justo al lado de sus caderas en la cama, su perfume inundo sus sentidos… _¿perfume?_ Vaya que le había tocado un tipo extravagante, tenía un leve toque de almizcle mezclado con un aroma floral, a su favor al menos no era un ebrio, sintió unos labios muy cerca de los suyos, pero ningún beso, como si estuviera pensando por donde comenzar

\- Ya déjate de juegos, si vas a hacer algo que sea de una vez - su voz salió cargada con una pizca de miedo aunque intento por todos los medios que no fuera así, el sujeto se alejó de su cara un momento

\- Tranquila – sintió sus manos ir detrás de su nuca buscando el amarre de la tela que tenía sobre los ojos, la desato con sumo cuidado sin dañar su cabello, lo primero que pudo ver fueron esos ojos azules que resplandecían a pesar de la oscuridad en el cuarto – Hola – le decía un divertido Lhotlan con una sonrisa que en cierta medida la reconforto, era un vastaya, no un humano, pero dejando eso de lado…

\- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? - empezó a pensar que seguramente era un acosador, y ahora mismo la tenía completamente a su merced, era algo patético para la asesina que había librado tantas batallas, ese bufón continuo con su sonrisa en la cara mientras le respondía

\- Yo también me alegro de verte -

\- Responde –

\- Eh…¿Salvarte? – el chico rasco su nuca pensativo, le resulto lindo al hacer ese gesto, pero seguro era efecto de lo que sea que le habían dado, despejo esos pensamientos y volvió a hablar

\- ¿Qué buscas? – ninguna persona actuaba gratis, y no se iba a tragar esas palabras, no lo conocía, no era alguien que su clan hubiera mencionado, Rakan el magnífico era lo escrito en uno que otro anuncio que vio en la ciudad, pero sus plumas doradas no eran algo común, las recordaría fácilmente… y ahora que lo pensaba al verlo bien llevaba una molesta capa que cubría completamente estas

\- Solo eso, me dejaste cautivado cuando te vi, así que te seguí, seguramente escuchaste como luche contra esos vastaya, pero desafortunadamente los números estaban en mi contra, después de eso fue algo difícil localizarte, pero lo hice y di hasta este sitio –

\- ¿En verdad esperas que me trague ese cuento? –

\- No es mi decisión si aceptas mis palabras – mientras decía eso comenzó a desatar sus manos con la misma delicadeza – Pero ahora mismo lo único que importa es salir vivos de aquí – observo sus ojos, se habían quedado viendo fijamente sus dedos – Te quitaron tu capucha y tus lindos adornos, además de inmovilizar tu ala, ¿Debería golpearlos por eso? – aquella pregunta parecía estar dirigida mas a si mismo que a ella, se mantuvo en silencio mientras desataba sus pies, solo masajeo sus muñecas que dolían un poco por aquel roce de cuerda, en cuanto sintió su última extremidad libre salto de la cama rodando por el piso e invocando 3 plumas en su mano

\- Xayah, sigues adormecida, además estas demasiado débil, no deberías hacer eso – ignoro su comentario, se levantó dispuesto a atacarlo pero en cuanto estuvo de pie sintió un mareo que casi la hizo caer al piso, de un instante a otro aquel vastaya la tenía sujetada entre sus manos – No te sobre esfuerces, siéntate por un rato por favor – su voz cargada de cariño hizo que dudara un momento de sus palabras, nadie le había hablado así, más que en ciertas y contadas ocasiones Coll, cuando volvía de sus misiones casi moribunda

\- No necesito descansar –

\- Es por tu bien, solo hasta que se pase un poco más el efecto – la sujeto con firmeza y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama

\- Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? – inmediatamente después de preguntar eso Rakan la observo nervioso sin decir palabra por varios segundos, tardo en comprenderlo - ¿Viniste aquí sin tener ni idea de cómo saldríamos? –

\- El hacer un plan es algo complicado, además me llevaría mas tiempo, no podía dejar que cualquier hombre te tocara ¿viste los chicos que se estaban peleando por ti? Todos mencionaron cosas que es mejor no comentarte, solo me hacia hervir la sangre el imaginarte siendo ultrajada – sus puños se apretaron indicándole que estaba realmente furioso, su mirada también cambio a una mas asesina

\- Así que decidiste comprarme – con eso el semblante de Rakan se relajó, giro a verla con una sonrisa encantadora

\- Cariño, quiero comprar tu libertad, no tu cuerpo, una Lhotlan debe elegir a su pareja, soy un encantador, pero tengo principios –

\- No intentes que me crea esos cuentos, me los han dicho demasiadas veces –

\- Hablando de eso tenemos que parecer convincentes, el sujeto que me trajo dijo que pasaría a verificar que no estuviera muerto – de nuevo esa mirada algo nerviosa

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Solo fingir que tengo todo bajo control, intente convencerlo, pero fue imposible, políticas del lugar me dijo – Xayah no parecía nada convencida – No pienso tocarte, lo prometo por mis plumas – ella no respondió, pero pudo sentir como se puso tensa – Un simple hechizo, tu no tienes que hacer nada, y es solo unos minutos –

\- Si tocas mis plumas te arrancare esa ala – eso lo hizo sonreír, se acercó a su oído, una sensación nueva le recorrió su espalda, sintió un escalofrió cuando le susurro

\- No puedo prometerlo, pero gracias por tu confianza –

* * *

Y despues de un fin de semana sin internet y de haber avanzado lo suficiente esta idea me he decidido a subir la historia

Ojala les guste, continuare en cuanto haya pulido la siguiente parte

Saludos de nuevo y gracias por leer :)


	2. Tropiezo

Intento alejarse sin éxito, era como si la mantuviera paralizada de alguna forma, sus manos tampoco le respondieron cuando intento apartar aquella mano de su mejilla, la acaricio con mucha delicadeza mientras la veía a los ojos – Recuéstate cariño – sintió su cuerpo mas pesado, dejo que aquel Lhotlan la guiara hasta estar de nuevo acostada en la cama, levanto sus brazos haciéndola sentir más vulnerable – Deberían ahorcarme por no probar esos labios – sentía como se había agitado su respiración, como su intimidad ardía producto de ese hechizo y de lo que sea que le hubiera puesto aquel otro molesto vastaya – Las drogas siguen haciendo efecto, puedes decir lo que quiere tu cuerpo, fingiré que no escucho –

\- Ra…kan – menciono su nombre entre gruñidos, las plumas de aquel Lhotlan se erizaron haciéndolo sonreír completamente complacido

\- Cariño, me pones sumamente difícil el no atacarte ahora, mi hechizo solo te está relajando, pero esas drogas hacen todo lo demás – tenía sus piernas cerradas fuertemente, sus labios entreabiertos, sus manos habían perdido la fuerza para moverse, sintió un deseo irrefrenable por ese vastaya, pero justo en ese instante tocaron la puerta, Rakan se había levantado para ir a abrir, y aunque no lo admitiera quería detenerlo en ese instante y lanzarlo a la cama

\- Tardaste demasiado – mintió el vastaya abriendo la puerta, aquel felino paso sin decir palabra a la habitación, la puerta se cerró nuevamente, una mirada de asombro que no pudo ocultar se asomó en su cara

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – observo a la vastaya que no estaba oponiendo nada de resistencia

\- Te dije que podía con ella –

\- ¿Seguro que no la drogaste más? –

\- Hice algo parecido – Ishan se quedó viendo a esa chica con lujuria en su mirada, Rakan poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama hasta sentarse en ella, lo que tuviera pensado hacer no se lo iba a permitir

\- En verdad es una joya, me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberte cobrado más - aquel sujeto se rió fuertemente

\- Dudo que hubieras logrado algo mejor, además el efecto es solo conmigo – le sonrió a Xayah antes de atreverse a tocar su ala, aquel contacto la hizo estremecer, soltó un gruñido que era todo menos una queja, su respiración se agito de nuevo, su pecho subía y bajaba sin poder contenerse - ¿Ves? Solo he pasado mi mano y ya la tengo completamente lista –

\- Tienes que enseñarme – Rakan soltó una risa leve

\- Amigo, tendrás que rebajar su precio si quieres aprender mis secretos –

\- Hablando de eso, a Kaur le ha llamado la atención tu oferta, pero insiste que primero debemos sacarle provecho a esa linda ave, la lista de espera que tiene esta rebelde es larga –

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto?! Les habré hecho todo el trabajo y después tendré una mercancía muy usada, espero que una vez se termine la lista alguien ofrezca aunque sea una décima parte de lo que yo te estoy dando – hablo con furia, metiéndose completamente en su papel, pero aquel enojo era real, no iba a permitirle a nadie más tocarla, todos esos repulsivos humanos y vastayas querían vengarse, si les dejaba hacerlo quebrarían el espíritu libre de aquella Lhotlan

\- Lo siento, yo no hago las reglas, pero viendo tu habilidad hay otras vastayas que estamos dispuestos a negociar –

\- Mi oferta es por ella solamente, ¿En verdad no pueden hacer nada? –

\- Tendrías que subir el precio, sin ello no puedo negociar con mi socia –

\- 300 mil monedas entonces –

\- ¿Realmente eres tan rico como dices? Hay rumores de que solo eres un actor y bailarín –

\- He pagado el precio por tenerla, ¿En verdad estas cuestionando un trato como ese? –

\- Lamento que lo tomes de esa manera… pero podemos dejarlo en 250 si me dices tu secreto – el pavorreal suspiro, saco un pequeño frasco y se lo aventó, el felino lo atrapo con suma facilidad

\- Rocía una vela con una gota de esa esencia, espera cinco minutos y veras los resultados –

\- Aquí no parece oler mucho –

\- Porque este es otro método mucho más agresivo, no pienso darte todas mis armas, pero tendrás el mismo resultado solo por un poco más de tiempo – el vastaya felino sonrió, parecía tener la victima perfecta para ese líquido, agradeció prometiéndole volver con buenas noticias y dejándolo estar una hora más con ella si así lo deseaba, Rakan acepto de inmediato y segundos después estaban en silencio nuevamente solo los dos Lhotlan

\- Espero no nos molesten por un rato – tomo asiento nuevamente al lado de la vastaya, se acercó a su cara viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas – Sera lindo si algún día te tengo asi sin necesidad de hechizos – le dijo a unos centímetros de que sus narices se tocaran, paso su mano por los ojos de la arpía y esta pareció reaccionar casi al instante, sus manos comenzaron a moverse – Con cuidado, las drogas no dejan que el efecto desaparezca de inmediato – le advirtió, pero lo siguiente que supo era que la chica le había propinado un golpe en su mejilla, que seguramente de estar recuperada le hubiera roto algo, pero no parecía tener fuerza para eso, solo sintió el impacto de su mano – Cariño, cumplí mi parte del trato, no sé porque estas tan molesta – se acarició la mejilla fingiendo dolor

\- Eres un idiota – dijo sin tapujos

\- El idiota que te va a salvar la vida –

\- ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste ese dinero? –

\- ¿Qué dinero? – hablo despreocupadamente haciendo que la vastaya quien apenas se había logrado sentar en la cama suspirara derrotada – El montón que les pague fue parte de lo que le robe a un humano incauto fuera de la ciudad –

\- ¿Robaste cerca de aquí y luego viniste a gastarlo en este lugar? – no comprendía hasta donde podía llegar su estupidez – Los que vienen aquí tienen contactos, seguramente ya te están buscando –

\- Quizá, pero tu vales mucho más – aquellos coqueteos estaban hartándola – Tenemos que buscar una salida – se quedó observando la habitación, vio una ventana cercana al techo, no era muy grande y seguramente afuera estaba custodiada

\- ¿Alguna idea genio? –

\- Tu pareces mejor en esto que yo – confeso levantándose de la cama, acerco sus brazos a ella dispuesta a cargarla

\- Estoy bien sola – le respondió amenazante

\- Cariño, ya pasamos el punto donde te diste cuenta que eso es mentira –

\- Deja de llamarme de esa manera – le dio un ligero golpe a sus brazos para que los quitara

\- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame? ¿El cuervo violento? – aquel nombre con el que los humanos se referían a ella le pareció inapropiado – Eres una belleza, no puedo llamarte de esa forma –

\- Solo usa mi nombre –

\- Xayah, permíteme sacarte de este sitio – ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepto sin mucho ánimo, apenas estuvo de pie el vastaya se atrevió a abrazarla por la cintura, cargando parte de su peso – Al menos deberías ir conmigo de esta forma, no quiero que te lastimes –

\- Oww que considerado – sus palabras denotaron un total sarcasmo

\- Nena, si salimos de aquí puedes irte por donde viniste, pero por una vez confía en alguien de tu pueblo –

\- Mi pueblo ya no existe, pero al menos prometo no matarte hasta estar fuera de esta ciudad –

\- ¿Gracias? – el vastaya no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, pero aun asi la guio hasta la puerta

\- ¿Estas bromeando cierto? Salir por la entrada principal –

\- Van a sospechar más si ven a dos vastayas paseando por las sombras – la soltó de pronto y se sacó su capa para ponérsela a ella con cuidado – Se que no es lo que traías, pero prometo ayudarte a recuperarlo –

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? – su ropaje podía volver a conseguirlo, pero haría pagar al que había osado quitárselo

\- Lo tienen en Vlonqo seguramente, en el puerto solo llevabas tu vestido –

\- Esos estúpidos perros –

\- Lo sé, pero pronto los recuperaremos – termino por subirle la capucha cubriendo su cara – Ahora mantén un perfil bajo, quizá no nos topemos con muchos guardias –

\- Enserio este es un pésimo plan –

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo era? Solo estoy intentando salir – ella suspiro nuevamente, no había localizado ningún punto de escape en la rápida inspección que había hecho – Vamos entonces – sin preguntarle ni darle tiempo a reaccionar la cargo – Ahora mantente callada, yo hablare con ellos – salieron de la habitación con paso sigiloso, conocía el camino a la salida pero lo ideal era buscar otro escape, el pasillo se extendía varios metros, en este había botellas y condones regados en diferentes sitios del piso, algunas vastayas y humanas se encontraban fuera de sus habitaciones conversando o esperando algo o a alguien, escucho las conversaciones de algunas, que parecían más que acostumbradas a ese estilo de vida, todas voltearon a verlo cuando paso a su lado, haciendo que por una vez sintiera que no quería ser el centro de atención, no cuando la vida de Xayah estaba en riesgo

\- Derecha – escucho un susurro que apenas comprendió, le hizo caso sin hacer preguntas, otro pasillo más, todo el techo, paredes y piso era de roca, aparentemente como pudo notar Rakan, este sitio se había construido en lo que era una fortaleza abandonada hace tiempo, estaban en un tercer piso, asi que tenían que bajar dos niveles más para lograr dar con una salida

\- ¿Conoces el sitio? – le pregunto en volumen muy bajo cuando observo que no había nadie a la vista

\- No, pero recuerdo haber visto una especie de bajada por aquí –esperaba tener la suerte suficiente para que sus suposiciones fueran correctas, apenas termino de hablar una silueta se colocó justo frente a ellos

\- Oye guapo, veo que llevas mercancía, ¿te interesa divertirte un rato conmigo antes de irte? – una vastaya con unos cuernos pequeños que parecían de venado la estaba observando, tenía unas largas pestañas y un cuerpo bien formado, cosa que a pesar de causar tentación no le llamo la atención a Rakan

\- Ahora no cariño, pero prometo volver a venir a divertirme solo contigo toda una noche, si fueras tan amable de decirme donde podemos encontrar una salida que no sea la principal– le guiño el ojo dejando fluir su magia, la cierva se estremeció en su sitio, sus mejillas se colorearon y asintió nerviosa y complacida

\- Este pasillo da a unas escaleras cercanas a la cocina, pero el siguiente da a la lavandería, ese sitio es el más cercano a la salida trasera, donde dejan los suministros… regresa sobre tus pasos y ve hacia la derecha hasta que encuentres otro… y te estaré esperando otra noche – se retiró por la puerta de una habitación, Xayah ahora estaba apretando parte de su capa con una de sus manos

\- Lamento eso, tenía que quitarla de encima – sentía aquella agradable respiración en su pecho, sus mejillas también se habían sonrojado y se veía realmente inocente con la cabeza agachada y cuerpo tenso entre sus brazos

\- Avanza – dijo con un hilo de voz, conteniendo sus deseos, el estar tan en contacto solo empeoraba la situación, siguieron caminando ahora hacia donde habían venido, pero justo al llegar al sitio donde estaban anteriormente escucharon unas voces

\- ¡ENCUENTRENLO! ESA VASTAYA ES MIA SOLAMENTE – pudo escuchar el chasquido que Rakan había hecho con su lengua, con obvio tono de molestia por las palabras de aquel felino

\- Si me atrapan asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo – le dijo en un susurro y comenzó a caminar más rápido

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – en cuanto escucho esto se echó a correr con una velocidad envidiable, giro rápidamente por el pasillo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a una especie de hoyo en la pared, sin poder dar más que un leve vistazo y confirmar que abajo había un montón de sabanas salto sujetando a Xayah fuertemente en sus brazos… el golpe no se escuchó, pero su ala se había lastimado un poco por el impacto, se guardó un gruñido de dolor al pararse, tenían que alejarse de ahí cuanto antes

La zona de lavandería que estaba justo al frente de ellos no era nada más que un patio abierto donde había un montón de cuerdas con sabanas mojadas secándose al sol, no parecía haber vastayas cerca, solo unas contadas humanas tallando ropas y más sabanas sin percatarse de su presencia

\- Ahí está la salida – la bajo de sus brazos con cuidado, desato su ala dejándola moverse libremente de nuevo, señalo una puerta pequeña que estaba entre abierta, custodiada por una vastaya con rasgos felinos, con orejas y colmillos además de tener zonas de pelaje en la cara color naranja

\- En cuanto te indique quiero que camines hasta estar en una zona segura, prometo alcanzarte más adelante – le advirtió el vastaya, se acercó con su sonrisa arrogante hacia su nuevo objetivo, la felina primero se puso en defensiva, pero después de un leve encantamiento la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que lo había hecho, vio la mirada cómplice que le mando de pronto, apresurándola a que cruzara aquella puerta, no hizo ninguna pregunta, paso caminando como sin nada al lado de ambos mientras parte de su conversación llegaba a sus oídos

\- ¿Estas segura que tu no das esos servicios? Me encantaría pagarte por un poco de diversión –

\- No soy parte de la mercancía, si quieres tenerme te saldrá más caro –

\- ¿Qué tal si te pago dependiendo de tu satisfacción? – aquella vastaya soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo al escuchar esas palabras en su oído

\- Esa idea me gusta… - sin mirar atrás comenzó a alejarse de aquel sitio, el bosque se veía solo a unas calles de su posición, no tardó mucho en escuchar un montón de gritos detrás de ella, aparentemente el aviso ya se había dado a la mayoría de la ciudad, un humano que paso corriendo empujo su hombro haciéndola detenerse un poco, pero este siguió su camino sin darle importancia, estaba concentrado en llegar a aquel sitio, esperaba que aquel bufón se encontrara bien, miro al cielo momentáneamente, era entrada la tarde, pronto la oscuridad la beneficiaria, no asi al bailarín que parecía brillar por sí mismo, pensó en correr al bosque pero por primera vez escucho primeramente la petición que le había hecho aquel pavorreal, si corría probablemente iba a caerse, lo cual llamaría la atención, aunque no era muy pensante al menos su preocupación por ella tenía sus ventajas

\- ¡Vamos chicos, quizá nos den un descuento si atrapamos ese pájaro! – escucho a un grupo de vastayas a su derecha, solo los observo lo que su capa le permitía, había reptiles, un hombre con rasgos de oso, lobos, algo parecido a un tigre y contados humanos, entre otros que no alcanzo a distinguir por su prisa, solo dos calles más, nadie prestaba atención a su figura, aquel idiota sabía bien como concentrar todas las miradas en su persona

Alcanzo el bosque soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, se dio la libertad de respirar de manera sonora en cuanto avanzo unos metros perdiendo de vista las casas más cercanas, giro para admirar esa fortaleza, prometiéndose volver por las vastayas que había conocido anteriormente, ahora tenía que ver una forma de regresar a su lugar de origen, pero esa parte de Jonia no la conocía, y seguramente los pueblos aledaños se dedicarían más o menos a lo mismo, no tenía intención de estar usando sus "encantos" después de lo que había pasado, lo más sensato ahora le parecía que era descansar unos días y después ir a robar con cuidado hasta conseguir para el pasaje de regreso, era un buen plan, sencillo y efectivo

\- Me pregunto si saldrá con vida – aquel pavorreal no la había alcanzado, la noche cayo rápidamente, ahora se encontraba en desventaja, no podría escapar con la misma facilidad que ella, había conseguido de un arbusto de moras algo de comer momentáneamente, no sabían ni de cerca a las frutas que había en Jonia, quizá porque estas tenían menos magia a su disposición para crecer tan saludablemente, pero al menos mantenía distraído a su estómago, tomo asiento en un tronco que parecía haber sido cortado, esperaría al menos hasta el día siguiente a aquel bufón, entonces partiría sola agradeciéndole el haberla salvado, no lo conocía pero estaba segura de que contaría su historia a su pueblo, ahora tenía que dormir unas horas, por lo menos hasta dejar de sentir ese molesto aletargamiento, se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en el tronco de otro árbol y se dispuso a dormir un poco, se encontraba lo suficientemente escondida dentro de aquel lugar

\- ¡Que suerte! –hablo una voz grave delante de ella, otro vastaya canino había dado con su localización, ni siquiera lo había escuchado, se maldijo mentalmente, odiaba el olfato de esos sujetos, y siempre tenía su oído agudo a su favor, pero ahora este se encontraba inutilizado – Están pagando una fortuna por llevarte viva – invoco tres plumas escondiendo su mano en su espalda, no pensaba volver ahí – En verdad no puedo creerlo – se aproximó a ella de un salto, lanzo sus plumas hacia sus puntos vitales, pero solo dieron en zonas musculares, sus sentidos aún no se habían afinado correctamente, se levantó dispuesta a huir pero un nuevo mareo la hizo caer al piso de espaldas bruscamente

\- El problema de las drogas que usan en ese sitio – menciono mientras colocaba una de sus patas en el estómago de la vastaya – Es que entre más magia uses este consume tu energía – apretó un poco provocando un gruñido de molestia – Una bolsa llena de oro… y me llevare el premio mayor – bajo su pie y se colocó encima de ella, olisqueando sin reparo su cabello mientras con su otra mano mantenía quieta su cabeza tomándola por la barbilla, sus garras se estaban encajando en su piel, casi atravesándola, si se movía un poco seguramente el sabor a sangre inundaría su boca

\- No tienes idea de cuanto ofrecí por ti, pero esa molesta ave tenía más dinero, yo solo quería mi venganza – sin ningún miramiento mordió su hombro fuertemente, encajándole sus colmillos sin piedad, la vastaya emitió un grito de dolor que no pudo contener, deleitando los deseos tan vulgares de ese sujeto – Voy a hacerte pagar por ese golpe, toda la noche – intento alejarse, pero sus manos solo le daban ligeros empujones, se sentía realmente todo un fracaso, debió de haberse largado al instante, pero en cambio estaba aquí a punto de ser llevada de nuevo a aquel horrible sitio, sintió su asquerosa lengua lamer su sangre, vio en los ojos de aquel vastaya el deseo de más, apretó su garganta impidiéndole respirar, sus manos fueron instintivamente a tratar de retirar aquella garra que la mantenía presa, mientras sentía como aquel tipo comenzaba a rasgar su ropaje, provocando más de un rasguño que logro hacerla soltar algunas lagrimas

\- Si te hubieras portado mejor esto lo habría hecho con más delicadeza, pero detesto a las niñas malas – soltó su cuello permitiéndole tomar aire, pero lo único que pudo hacer es toser fuertemente, su vestido estaba hecho trizas en la parte inferior, al igual que parte de las vendas que cubrían sus piernas, sentía el aire frio directamente en su piel – Maldita sea, hubiera pagado lo que sea por ser tu primera vez, pero me conformare con ser el segundo –aprisiono sus manos con una de sus garras levantándolas bruscamente, la tomo de la cintura, de nuevo hundió sus garras en su carne, provocando que abriera los ojos y comenzara a gritar de dolor, fue acallada al instante por sus labios, estaba lastimando su boca, mordiendo su lengua, abrió una herida en su labio inferior en un intento por callarla, no podía controlar en este punto las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, lo cual parecía importarle poco a aquel vastaya

Sintió aquel peso sobre ella, aquel inminente final, pero la sensación desapareció de manera casi mágica, sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados se abrieron de forma apresurada, la imagen que encontró la dejo sin palabras, Rakan había estampado a ese sujeto contra un árbol cercano, con tal fuerza que había provocado una grieta en su tronco, el pavorreal estaba sujetando el vientre de su enemigo con una de sus garras de sus pies, un movimiento rápido, pronto aquel lobo estaba muerto, solo observo la sangre empezar a manchar el piso

\- No podía otorgarte una muerte más patética – hablo colérico, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, con un destello sediento de sangre que sorprendió a la vastaya, su mirada amable se había transformado en eso tan repentinamente, intento ir con él, pero de inmediato su cuerpo se lo impidió, gruño de dolor y cerró los ojos, para cuando pudo volver a abrirlos Rakan estaba agachado a su lado con lágrimas cubriendo aquel hipnotizante azul de sus ojos

\- ¿Q-que… - intento preguntarse porque le había afectado tanto, pero el vastaya coloco uno de sus dedos delicadamente en sus labios

\- No te muevas, te llevare a un sitio seguro – hablo con firmeza, no se sentía con fuerzas para rebatirle aquella orden, además estaba perdiendo sangre, lo sabía por aquel calor inundando su costado, le pareció ver un aura dorada envolviendo a aquel extraño pavorreal, sintió una calma que la hizo dormir al instante…

* * *

Juni: gracias por leer, también se convirtieron en mi pareja preferida desde que los vi jajajaja y Rakan con una personalidad parecida a la de mi esposo fue la cereza en el pastel, lo adore siendo tan lindo, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo también y espero actualizar pronto


	3. Rumbo a Jonia

Una leve melodía proveniente de alguna especie de instrumento la hizo abrir los ojos, los rayos de la luz del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara haciendo que tuviera que taparlos con sus manos, era tan molesta que intento pararse para ir a cerrar esas cortinas que dejaban pasar la luz, pero el peso de un brazo manteniéndola en su lugar evito que lo hiciera, hasta ese instante desconoció aquel sitio, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior haciéndola presa de un miedo no experimentado, se alejó rápidamente de aquel cuerpo, sintiendo asco que luego fue sustituido con dolor, su cuerpo se dobló en la cama sujetando su costado que ahora se encontraba vendado, sus piernas y brazo estaban igual, no sabía que debía atender primero

\- Al fin despiertas cariño – una voz preocupada es lo que pudo escuchar justo a su lado, pero no pudo prestarle demasiada atención – Déjame ayudarte con eso – al instante le dio un golpe a la mano del pavorreal que intentaba tocarla nuevamente, escucho un suspiro antes de sentir como se sentaba en la cama, ella se limitó a seguir apretando sus dientes fuertemente para no gritar – Xayah, puedo calmar ese dolor, confía en mi de una vez – pero la vastaya seguía gruñendo bajito sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, Rakan bufo molesto por aquella actitud, la tomo de la cara y antes de que pudiera decirle algo volvió a usar su magia, esta vez solo sintió como perdía sus fuerzas, ningún efecto secundario, aun quería matarlo, pero sus brazos ahora estaban caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y aquel molesto dolor no había aminorado

\- Estuve recuperando energía, te cuide toda la noche, así que no pediré disculpas por hacer esto, ni siquiera te he tocado a pesar de tener tu ropa en ese estado, no obtengo ni un simple gracias por eso, pero no me importa – aquellos ojos azules llenos de determinación la observaban – Ahora se una buena asesina y quédate quieta mientras hago mi magia – puso sus manos sobre la herida de su costado, sintió un calor tranquilizante en toda esa zona, su respiración que se encontraba agitada por el dolor fue disminuyendo conforme pasaban los segundos, dos minutos después Rakan había cambiado de posición, duro un minuto mas en su hombro y pierna, después cayo a la cama, agotado por completo, Xayah recupero su movilidad en cuanto hizo eso, pero lejos de alejarse se sentó en la cama observando a aquel pavorreal

\- Se que soy hermoso cariño, no tienes que verme tan acosadoramente – hablo rápidamente, volviendo a tomar aire al final, su respiración era entrecortada, realmente había gastado mucha de su energía en aquel momento, quito la venda de su pierna descubriendo que ya no existía marca alguna, en la de su hombro solo quedaba un ligero entumecimiento y unas marcas donde habían entrado aquellos dientes, y en su costado a pesar del dolor la herida había cerrado completamente, solo había una molesta cicatriz en su lugar

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo…? – intento formular alguna pregunta sin mucho éxito, no sabía que lo había impulsado a ayudarle de esa forma

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tu seguridad es mi única paga – ahora que lo observaba bien su ala parecía lastimada, tenía plumas alborotadas – Oh, no te preocupes por esto, una simple secuela de salvarte, pero bien ha valido la pena – los ojos de Xayah solo reflejaron decepción - ¿Sucede algo? – la vastaya se levantó acomodándose la capa, cubriendo su cuerpo con ella

\- Debo irme – dijo con un tono de voz muy oscuro

\- No planeas dejarme aquí ¿verdad? –

\- Mírate, estabas completamente seguro en Vlonqo, es una tontería que persigas a alguien con tantos enemigos –

\- Es mi vida, no puedes interferir en mis decisiones –

\- Agradezco tu ayuda –

\- Eso es un avance –

\- No lo arruines Rakan - el vastaya sonrió

\- Lo sabía – Xayah lo observo dudosa – Sabia que me encantaría escuchar mi nombre de esos labios – ella sonrió con algo de nostalgia, borrando aquella mueca segundos después de que se había formado

\- Agradece que no te he matado –

\- Ni arrancando mi ala, no fue mi intención tocarte – se disculpó de manera sincera, la vastaya bufo divertida

\- Comparado con esto – señalo su cuerpo – Creo que te debo una, así que aléjate de mí, en unos meses deberían de dejar de mencionarte como un aliado mío –

\- No planeo hacer eso – se levantó con dificultad sentándose en la orilla de la cama

\- No me volverás a ver –

\- Cariño, ¿en verdad piensas salir así? – eso hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la vastaya

\- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y te he dicho que no me llames así –

\- Cierto, Xayah, déjame acompañarte por lo menos, también debo regresar a Jonia ¿sabes? – se levantó con calma – Al menos permíteme ese honor -

\- De acuerdo – de nuevo respondió sin ánimos, pero él no se daría por vencido fácilmente, se colocó una nueva capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero de color rojo con detalles dorados, esos colores eran más su estilo

\- Vamos a comprarte ropa – dijo más animado el vastaya antes de abrirle la puerta permitiéndole el paso, sin decir nada ambos caminaron por aquel nuevo sitio, las casas aún se notaban como las que rodeaban aquella fortaleza, el pavorreal la seguía unos pasos detrás atento a su alrededor

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- Cerca – puso una mano en su hombro llamando su atención, giro a ver a su derecha haciendo que la vastaya hiciera lo mismo, a lo lejos aquella edificación podía verse, solo un tramo de bosque los separaban – Mantén un perfil bajo hasta que salgamos de aquí – ella asintió, al menos hasta regresar a Jonia no le parecía mala idea el hacer equipo con aquel otro vastaya, había demostrado de todas formas que era alguien levemente confiable, no admitiría que ese pavorreal le había salvado la vida, entraron a lo que parecía una sastrería, donde una humana ya mayor atendía, le hizo una señal de que lo dejara hablar

\- Buen día, necesitamos esta tela, si fueras tan amable de ver si cuentas con ella – le tendió un pequeño retazo que Xayah reconoció al instante, haciendo que sintiera ganas de vomitar

\- Oh vaya, una tela con propiedades mágicas, no te saldrá nada barata –

\- No se preocupe por el precio, es para una compostura importante –

\- Ya veo, veré si se parece a alguno de los de nuestra bodega – se retiro un momento, vio como le entregaba ese pedazo a un joven vastaya con cuernos de toro, este asintió perdiéndose detrás de una puerta, seguramente le habían encargado esa tarea – Mi ayudante parece haberlo reconocido, si gustan hay un sofá en esa esquina, no tardara mas de unos minutos –

\- Gracias – puso su mano nuevamente sobre el hombro de la vastaya guiándola hasta aquel sofá, donde tomaron asiento, entraron dos clientes más que iban a recoger sus mercancías ya terminadas, un sombrero y un vestido, ellos se mantuvieron al margen, completamente en silencio, no querían levantar ninguna sospecha hasta no encontrarse en un sitio seguro

\- Debe ser aburrido para ti – ese susurro le hizo sonreir

\- No tienes idea, llegando a nuestro destino lo primero que hare es una fiesta –

\- Suerte, yo me encaminare a Vlonqo –

\- Podemos ir después de celebrar – le propuso esperanzado, ella se encogió de hombros, dejando salir un quejido pequeño – No hagas eso –

\- Listo chicos – la mujer tenia un pedazo bien conservado de aquella tela, se acercaron nuevamente a confirmar que fuera lo que buscaban

\- ¿Cuánta necesitas? – le pregunto a Xayah, esta no supo responder

\- Pueden ir a los probadores, así podrán tomar las medidas – sugirió el vastaya quien parecía comprender un poco más a ese par, señalo una habitación destinada a ese fin, ambos pasaron, Rakan le ayudo a quitarse esa capucha pero antes de desatar su cuello esta lo detuvo

\- Voltéate –

\- Cariño, no hay nada que no haya visto, además tengo que comprobar tus heridas –

\- Voltéate– repitió con un tono entre orden y suplica que conmovió al vastaya, se giro sin insistir, ella le paso la capa primero, después recibió el pedazo de tela que aun la cubria, tardo solo unos segundos en decirle que estaba lista, al girarse pudo ver el mismo vestido que anteriormente llevaba

\- Realmente magnifico – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Xayah, la cual nuevamente borro al instante de darse cuenta – Oye, te ves mas linda con esa mueca de felicidad – se acercó a ella y le ayudo a volver a colocarse la capa, el resto de la tela la entregaron y después de pagar salieron a toda prisa por algo de comer, no tardaron en encontrar un lugar donde saciar sus estómagos, se encontraban sentados esperando su alimento

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – señalo su costado, ella negó con la cabeza – Se sincera –

\- Solo cuando tengo mucho contacto con mi piel, la herida se cerro por completo, pero deja de preocuparte por eso –

\- Como si pudiera hacerlo –

\- Eres un bufón de los humanos, no puedo verte de otra forma, así que deja de coquetear –

\- Aun me falto un sitio que sanar – se acercó peligrosamente a ella tocando su labio delicadamente – Tu lengua también tiene una pequeña herida – ella quito su mano con cuidado, al menos esta vez no le había pegado, noto como se quedó viendo hacia el piso

\- Oye, está bien que lo dejes salir, después de todo no volverás a topártelo, y no permitiré que ningún otro vastaya ni humano te haga eso, me tomo demasiado tiempo deshacerme de esos molestos guardias – su mirada siguió viendo hacia algún punto imaginario, no noto cuando aquel pavorreal le había tomado una de sus manos que mantenía en la mesa

\- Prometo protegerte Xayah, nadie te lastimara de esa manera – aquel escalofrió que sintió no fue producto de nada más que su cuerpo siendo sincero ante aquellas tan honestas palabras, no dejo lugar a ninguna duda, sus ojos azules ardían en determinación, se quedó presa de ellos por algunos segundos, antes de ver la comida que traían en su dirección, la conversación se pauso hasta nuevo aviso, terminaron de comer en silencio y Rakan pago antes de salir directamente al puerto

\- ¿Cuánto dinero te queda? – de nuevo hablaron en susurros

\- Lo suficiente para comprar nuestros pasajes – un montón de pequeñas y algunas grandes embarcaciones estaban llegando y saliendo, aquel lugar lleno de hombres que parecían del mismo tipo de aquel otro sitio no les dieron buena espina, Rakan tomo el brazo de Xayah sujetándola firmemente, ella prefirió no quitarlo, aunque no entendía porque lo había dejado hacer eso, probablemente porque llamarían demasiado la atención al matarlo por tocarla

\- ¡Oye! – una voz los alerto a ambos, siguieron caminando con paso tranquilo

\- ¡Te estoy hablando! – de nuevo escucharon esa voz grave, al girar a verlo supieron que se trataba de un vastaya con rasgos de pantera, se acercaba a ellos a paso firme, detuvieron su marcha mientras Xayah invocaba varias plumas daga dejándolas escondidas debajo de su capa

\- ¿Cuánto por un rato con esa belleza? –

\- No esta disponible –

\- ¿La compraste? –

\- Si, y no pienso dejarle ese gusto a ningún otro vastaya – aquella pantera saco sus garras, parecía querer problemas, los demás marineros que estaban alrededor se quedaron viendo aquella escena

\- ¿Y porque están buscando zarpar? Aquí podemos tener un rato divertido todos – se acercó a Xayah, pero antes de poder siquiera verla a los ojos Rakan sujeto a aquel molesto felino de su camisa

\- ¡Te dije que te largues! –

\- Corre avecilla, o el gato te matara – intento conectarle un golpe en la cara, pero Rakan fue más rápido, le propino una patada que lo mando a estrellarse con un montón de barriles que contenían alcohol, un par de cuerdas que usaban para amarrar las embarcaciones aligeraron su caída

\- Veo que lo quieres por las malas – se levantó sacudiendo sus brazos que habían quedado con rastros de aquella bebida – Entonces tendré que matarte y reclamar el botín –

\- ¿Por qué todos los vastayas de aquí buscan apropiarse de otras mujeres? –

\- Porque son idiotas – respondió la única voz femenina del lugar provocando algunas risas

\- Veo que tu compañera es igual de agresiva, me encantan las chicas así – se colocó en posición de ataque, pero pronto 3 plumas cruzaron la distancia que los separaba a una velocidad asombrosa, la pantera quedo paralizada, una pluma se había encajado cerca de su corazón, otra le había cortado un costado y la tercera la mejilla, la capa de Xayah se había levantado solo un poco debido a la rapidez con la que hizo el movimiento

\- Si das un paso mas no fallare a propósito como ahora – el felino se quedó estático, los marineros volvieron a lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo, evitando mirarlos

\- Adelante – el pavorreal ahora estaba cediéndole el paso extendiendo su brazo hacia donde se dirigían, esta no dijo palabra alguna, lo adelanto siendo seguida inmediatamente por él, tenía una sonrisa divertida – Me encanta tu manera de llamar la atención –

\- Deja de fantasear y vámonos de aquí – hablo con molestia, mientras debajo de su capa se masajeaba las muñecas

\- Como gustes – no tardaron demasiado en dar con un barco hacia Jonia, pagaron su cuota y subieron sin mas problemas, las personas y vastayas dentro de aquel bote no intentaron iniciar conversación con ellos, producto de aquella demostración dada anteriormente, las dos aves se limitaron a seguir en su habitación, al menos hasta volver a las tierras reconocibles de Jonia

\- Asi que… - el pavorreal intento iniciar alguna platica, estaba sentado sobre la pequeña cama que tenían mientras Xayah estaba descansando sobre un grupo de barriles en una esquina, viendo el océano por la ventana que estaba a su derecha, parecia perdida en sus pensamientos, al escuchar su voz giro a verle, esperando que concluyera la frase

\- ¿De donde eres exactamente? –

\- Las tierras antiguas de los Lhotlan, al norte – fue la simple respuesta de la vastaya, no hubo reclamos, solo se limito a responderle, eso le dio animos a Rakan

\- Yo vivi en un pequeño poblado al oeste – su comentario parecio no importarle mucho a la arpía, ya que su mirada volvió al océano, esos temas no eran los que le gustara platicar aparentemente, tuvo que pensar en algo mas

\- ¿Puedo… revisar tu herida? – los ojos de la vastaya de nuevo volvieron a verlo, con una expresión dudosa

\- Estoy bien, puedo cuidar mi herida a partir de ahora –

\- Déjame terminar el trabajo Xayah, lo más difícil fue cerrarla por completo, las demás son sanaciones leves –

\- Gastas demasiada magia deliberadamente – era un modo de decirle que no se esforzara tanto, eso hizo sonreír al pájaro dorado

\- Muy pocas chicas merecen mi magia, además también me falta tratar una herida – se tocó el labio haciendo referencia al de ella, estaba levemente hinchado, y no se notaba el color solo por los restos de labial que aun prevalecían

\- Sanara solo –

\- Te duele hablar, y también comer, puedo notarlo, así que déjame ayudarte – insistía el pavorreal

\- ¿Siempre eres tan molesto? –

\- Solo cuando encuentro aves tercas – Xayah se quedó callada, le había respondido sin mas con un tono burlón que la hizo enfurecer unos segundos, pero logro controlarse, ella había empezado esa discusión y era el primero con las agallas para hablarle así después de saber quien era

\- Déjame tranquila –

\- Nunca – se levantó de la cama acercándose a ella – Tienes lastimado tanto tu lengua como tu labio, si no los curo ahora puede agravarse esa herida – aquellos repugnantes recuerdos la invadieron de nuevo, Rakan paso su mano por la mejilla de la vastaya delicadamente al sentirla tensarse por esos pensamientos – Tranquila, ya te he prometido que nadie te hará daño, así que deja de pensar en ese lobo idiota – sus palabras no ayudaban demasiado, pero en cierto modo le tranquilizaba tener a alguien en ese instante con ella

\- Hazlo – el pavorreal sonrió, acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de ella - ¿Qué… -

\- Shhh – la detuvo de quejarse nuevamente – No puedo curar tu lengua sin contacto – noto como se puso completamente tensa ante esa sensación, le hablaba casi rozando sus labios

\- Aunque primero debo hacer algo – volvió a tomar distancia de pronto, sujetando sus dos manos delicadamente – También te duelen ¿cierto? – no dijo nada, ni siquiera esperaba que se diera cuenta

\- Tus ojos reflejan dolor cuando lanzas tus plumas – explico rápidamente el pavorreal, sintió aquella cálida sensación en sus manos – Es imposible que me ocultes cosas Xayah – sonrió con arrogancia, pero algo le decía que esas palabras eran ciertas, y no sabia si considerarlo un enemigo por esa habilidad, una asesina no debía dejarse leer bajo ninguna circunstancia, y aquella ave molesta era observadora, no muy listo pero observador, se distrajo con sus pensamientos solo un segundo y ya lo tenia nuevamente muy cercano a sus labios

\- Detente –

\- ¿Quieres que use mi hechizo de nuevo? – había un toque amenazante en sus palabras que la hizo estremecer, en cuanto el pavorreal se dio cuenta de esto aprovecho de juntar sus labios, de nuevo su magia la inundo, aquella sensación cálida en su lengua cuando se atrevía a rozarla, ese molesto hechizo que la mantenía en su lugar a pesar de querer separarse… no… ese hechizo no estaba, entonces ¿Qué era lo que evitaba empujarlo y volverlo un alfiletero de sus plumas? Sintió sus dedos pasar por su nuca, afirmando de manera gentil su cabeza, no había sentido tal sensación con nadie, ese perfume y esos labios tan suaves le arrebataron poco a poco el aliento, cuando se separo la dejo con los labios entre abiertos y la respiración agitada

\- Espero que puedas sustituir ese recuerdo – aquella tonta sonrisa que puso el pavorreal la devolvió a la realidad

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo –

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que te tapara la boca? Creo que eso solo te hubiera traído malas sensaciones, preferí darte una mejor experiencia – ella se levantó de su lugar, claramente molesta por aquella confesión, se encamino a la puerta con pasos firmes – Cariño, no era mi inten… - la puerta cerrándose de golpe dejo su frase inconclusa, cerro los ojos producto del molesto ruido, _"al menos le gustó"_ sonrió divertido, no por nada lo llamaban encantador, se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a seguirla y pedirle disculpas, aunque no entendía porque debía disculparse por un beso, que a ella le había gustado para variar… era una chica realmente difícil, y eso le encantaba

* * *

Me he tardado de mas en animarme a pulir este capitulo, problemas en el trabajo, han sido semanas estresantes y apenas se esta empezando a calmar, espero que durante las vacaciones pueda entregarles por lo menos dos capitulos mas a los que aun quieran leer de esta pareja

Saludos y mil gracias por los reviews anteriores, siento pena por dejarles esperando tanto


	4. Primer destino

Tardo un buen rato en localizarla, estaba en una especie de minibar que tenían en una habitación atiborrada de gente, sentada en la orilla de la pequeña barra, con la mirada perdida, se aproximó sigilosamente, pensando en que decirle sin morir en el intento, los vastayas en ese barco reían y cantaban alegremente, aquel ambiente reconforto un poco a Rakan, por un momento se olvidó que estaban huyendo de otro sitio, se fue acercando desde un punto ciego, hasta que pudo ver como el que atendía se acercó a la vastaya

\- Chica, si no tienes dinero tengo que pedirte que te retires, no somos caridad – la arpía sonrió, al menos había podido despejarse un poco, el olor a alcohol era algo familiar para ella, sin decir nada se levantó de su lugar, no había ido a buscar problemas, se giró y dirigió a la salida, chocando a los dos pasos contra alguien

\- ¿Segura que no quieres tomar nada? Yo invito – el vastaya frente a ella coloco dos monedas de oro sobre la barra – Tráenos tu mejor cerveza – menciono al tiempo que tomaba asiento y le hacia una señal a Xayah de que hiciera lo mismo

\- Deja de perseguirme – le advirtió con mirada asesina

\- Solo intento disculparme, además aún es temprano, intentemos relajarnos un poco – se sentó a su lado - ¿Cómo siguió? – observo su boca

\- Bien – ella respondió cortante

\- Que bien – su tono era de alivio, las dos bebidas llegaron y el bartender las acomodo frente a ellos, Xayah tomo la suya, pero antes de darle un trago Rakan se la arrebato dándole un pequeño sorbo

\- ¿Qué… -

\- Aun no estamos fuera de peligro, no sabemos quién es aliado y enemigo, y hay varios sujetos aquí a los que les has llamado la atención – saboreo un poco esa bebida – Esta limpia – ella tomo la otra aun enfadada, no entendía las acciones de ese sujeto, a veces se comportaba como un verdadero idiota y otras parecía tener algo de inteligencia, disimuladamente miro a su alrededor, era cierto, al menos dos vastayas en su campo de visión los estaban observando detenidamente

\- Saben quiénes somos – sonrió dando un trago a su bebida - Eso, o planeaban invitarte algo y les he ganado el movimiento –

\- Ojalá fuera tan simple –

\- Hay una manera de averiguarlo –

\- No sin salir herido, te lo advierto – Rakan soltó una risa sincera

\- Te gustó –

\- No –

\- No era una pregunta – aquella sonrisa burlona que puso casi se merecía un golpe, pero iniciar una pelea de bar era un lujo que no podía darse, no hasta estar de regreso cerca de sus tierras

\- Idiota – fue lo único que atino a decir

\- Solo contigo – tomo un buen trago a su bebida, la exasperaba, era realmente una molestia andante, pero lo que más la sacaba de quicio era que no entendía como sentía esa leve atracción por ese pájaro tonto, seguro era porque tenía demasiado tiempo de no ver un Lhotlan, estaba convencida de eso, su plumaje no era algo común en sus tierras, había escuchado de los pájaros de oro en otros pueblos, quizá por eso tenía ese leve sentimiento de seguridad al estar con él

\- Vaya que es buena esta bebida – escucho como casi gritaba de la felicidad, decidió darle un trago a la propia, sintiendo el sabor de la cebada fermentada casi en su punto, aquel cosquilleo en su garganta, y esa sensación de relajación que le producía, su sonrisa de satisfacción se formó inevitablemente

\- ¿Gustas otra? – ofreció su acompañante, ella negó, apenas le había dado un trago y aunque su resistencia era buena no planeaba tentar su suerte, solo se tomaría esa e iría a descansar antes de llegar a su destino – Una más – dejo otra moneda en la barra y se terminó de un trago el resto de su bebida

\- ¿Escuchaste del motín en aquel sitio? – una conversación mantenida por dos sujetos al lado de ellos llamo su atención, Xayah giro sus orejas para tener un sonido mas claro

\- Oh, vaya que si, pensar que una tigresa puede ocasionar tanto alboroto –

\- Tuvieron que cerrar el lugar después de que muchas de las chicas escaparon – aquello desconcertó a la vastaya

\- No puedo creer que lo haya usado – por el tono de burla con el que Rakan había hablado supuso que tenia algo que ver

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –

\- No creo que sea lo más conveniente hablar aquí, vamos a nuestra habitación… - se quedó pensativo un momento – Vaya que eso puede sonar tentador – sonrió y de nueva cuenta se acabó su nuevo trago en cuestión de segundos, Xayah hizo lo mismo antes de seguirlo, su caminar era el mismo de siempre, aparentemente aquella bebida no había hecho merma en los sentidos del pavorreal

\- ¿Siempre observas a los que te gustan tan intensamente? – la miraba por encima de su hombro, con esa tonta sonrisa adornando su cara

\- ¿Siempre crees que todo gira alrededor tuyo? –

\- Obviamente, si no lo hace lo obligo a girar –

\- Lastima que no funcione con todos –

\- ¿Cómo contigo? – no hubo respuesta, él continúo avanzando hasta estar frente a la habitación que había pagado, abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta prosiguieron a hablar, acomodándose en sus anteriores lugares

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –

\- No sé si estabas consciente cuando le di aquella poción a Ishan – hablo un tanto apenado, la vastaya solo asintió restándole importancia a lo demás – Era un brebaje que tenía un ligero efecto secundario – callo de pronto, viendo la mirada dudosa de la vastaya

\- ¿Y? – lo alentó a continuar

\- Potencializador de magia – un potente brebaje, había oído hablar de eso en más de una ocasión, se vendía en sitios donde no había control, un equivalente a los mercados negros de los humanos

\- ¿Cómo alguien como tú consiguió eso? -

\- El sujeto al que le robe tenía algunos consigo, quizá por eso tenía esas cantidades encima de monedas –

\- Vaya problema –

\- Las vastayas están a salvo, creo que funciono de maravilla, no creí que mi idea funcionaria, le dije específicamente en una vela y seguramente lo uso como brebaje – su sonrisa burlona lo hacia ver como un niño

\- Supongo que eso me ahorra un viaje – seguro esa vastaya había liberado a sus compañeras y a muchas mas, ya no debía preocuparse de hacer ese trabajo

\- No pensaba dejarte volver a ese sitio, demasiados enemigos en un solo lugar – se adelantó a sus palabras logrando que Xayah lo observara con desdén

\- ¿Desde cuándo debo pedirte permiso para hacer algo? Te recuerdo que no estoy interesada y aunque lo estuviera terminarías muerto antes de eso –

\- Me debes por lo menos eso, libertad, comida, ropa, hospedaje, servicio de magia las 24 horas, haz la cuenta –

\- Te pagare entonces si tanto te preocupa –

\- Oh, no necesito dinero, tengo mis ahorros, mi espectáculo no es gratuito del todo –

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas? – al fin sus intenciones iban a ser reveladas, su mano irradio un imperceptible brillo mágico, si se atrevía a algo sus plumas aparecerían en menos de un segundo

\- Ser tu compañero – soltó de golpe, la vastaya detuvo el flujo de magia que estaba creando las plumas daga, en su lugar lo observo con una mirada de incredulidad – Viajar con alguien puede ser más entretenido que lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos años –

\- No tienes idea de con quien estas tratando –

\- Xayah, la rebelde, conocida por humanos y vastayas, ultima de su tribu de Lhotlan, y tu apodo ya lo he mencionado antes… oh si, eres casi tan famosa como yo, y los rumores corren muy rápidamente, se casi con exactitud con quien estoy tratando –

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? – pregunto con tono amenazante

\- Fue un encuentro casual, había escuchado de ti pero nunca te había visto, de ser sincero inicialmente no te reconocí, solo vi otra Lhotlan caminando sola –

\- Eso ni tu te lo crees –

\- No tendría por qué mentir, ¿O acaso te crees el centro del mundo? – ella giro su vista, visiblemente molesta por aquella manera que tenia de contestarle - Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana a primera hora estaremos cerca de tierras sagradas de Jonia – se levanto de la cama ofreciéndole el lugar a la vastaya

\- No gracias, dormiré aquí –

\- Llevas días sin tener una buena siesta – se dirigió hasta ella tomándola del brazo, no hubo un rechazo inmediato a pesar de lo tensa que se puso lo cual hizo que Rakan sonriera aliviado – Ven Xayah – se estaba ganando poco a poco su confianza, lo supo en el instante que ella se dejo llevar sin necesidad de obligarla, su mirada seguía reflejando duda, como si se debatiera constantemente si confiar aunque sea una pequeña acción o parte de su vida a alguien más, la soltó dejando que se acostara en la cama, la vio subirse y sentarse en ella apoyando su espalda contra la pared, había un espacio grande a su lado, que no supo si ocupar o no, prefirió sentarse en la orilla de la cama, la mirada de ella estaba viendo a un punto fijo

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Antes estabas… – dejo incompleta la frase, ese recuerdo había llegado de golpe solo segundos atrás cuando la había tocado, su mirada de preocupación, esas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos azules – Olvídalo – quizá había sido su mente jugándole bromas, en su estado anterior era algo factible

\- Temí no llegar a tiempo, cuando escuché tu grito estaba cerca de tu posición, pero mi magia se había agotado intentando escapar sin ser visto – contesto sorprendiéndola al saber exactamente a que se refería

\- Debí alejarme –

\- No, hiciste bien al quedarte cerca, ese vastaya te hubiera localizado donde sea, y quizá no estaríamos aquí, yo debí ser más rápido –

\- No estas obligado a nada, lucho por una causa y… -

\- Prometí cuidarte, por poco no puedo cumplirlo, es sencillo, no es por tu causa, es una promesa entre dos Lhotlan – le recordó, aun así, no entendía porque sus lágrimas brotaban por alguien como ella, ni siquiera la conocía

\- Gracias – susurro viendo sus sabanas, Rakan aprovecho el momento para tomar asiento al lado de ella, manteniendo su distancia, comenzaba a comprender su espacio

\- Basta de charlas, tienes que dormir – mantuvieron silencio escuchando los sonidos del mar, las olas mecían aquella embarcación, no tenían sueño ninguno de los dos, Xayah comenzó a hacer planes en su mente, no poseía sus apuntes, ninguna de las cosas a las que ya se había acostumbrado, solo su cabeza que por suerte aún conservaba intacta, paso unos cuantos minutos así, para cuando se acordó de la persona a su lado y volteo a verla solo pudo encontrar un Lhotlan profundamente dormido en aquella posición incómoda, tenía sus brazos cruzados, se había bajado su capucha dejando ver aquellas plumas doradas, su rostro era de una completa calma

\- Mira quien habla – al parecer el que tenía sueño era él, mientras ella acostumbrada a mantenerse vigilando en la noche podía soportar varias horas más, decidió hacer lo más sensato y tomando la misma posición que su acompañante se quedó dormida

Sus sueños no fueron nada tranquilos, esos ojos de lobo la persiguieron varias veces acechándola en cada rincón oscuro que veía, no lograba recuperar sus pertenencias antes de que la acorralaran en una especie de laberinto enfermo obteniendo su venganza, solo sentía como desgarraba sus entrañas viéndola con mirada sádica… se despertó de golpe, con el sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Rakan estaba sentado a su lado, observándola con mirada preocupada nuevamente, la dejo tranquilizarse sin insistir durante unos minutos - ¿Mal sueño? – ella asintió en automático y volvió a recostarse sin darle importancia – Puedo ayudar – se ofreció, sentía sus manos aun temblando, fue todo tan real, aun no lo había superado, probablemente no podría volver a dormir esa noche, y tampoco quería tener a Rakan despierto por aquella causa

\- Duérmete – fue lo único que le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta, pasaron unos minutos en los que de nuevo solo se escuchó el sonido de las olas además de pequeños murmullos que llegaban a su habitación desde el bar, parecía que la fiesta ya se estaba animando en ese sitio, la noche apenas estaba cayendo y el día siguiente estarían un poco mas cerca de la isla central de Jonia

De pronto una tonada llego a sus oídos, una canción que tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar, la letra de esta en el idioma de su gente, abrió los ojos observando a Rakan con incredulidad, por un fugaz momento observo a su propio padre entonando esa canción a su lado, pudo ver su mirada amable, la cicatriz que decoraba su mejilla producto de una pelea por su pueblo, su cabello un tono más oscuro que el de ella, esa sonrisa que siempre le era otorgada solamente a ella, todos esos recuerdos de su infancia la invadieron, se volvió a sentir en el calor de su hogar los segundos que esa canción estaba durando, era un relato corto acerca de la guerra y acuerdo de paz con otro pueblo Lhotlan, versos que contaban su historia, con los que ella había crecido toda su vida, para cuando termino de cantar se dio cuenta de que el pavorreal la observaba sonriente

\- Xayah, adoro que me pongas atención, pero debes dormir, no verme cantar –

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –

\- ¿La letra? Una vieja historia de un pueblo, se muchas más, no solo de nosotros, de todos los pequeños poblados que conformaban nuestras tierras – había observado esa mirada infantil dedicada a él, lo cual le parecía sumamente tierno – Si te recuestas seguiré cantando – le ofreció con su sonrisa coqueta, lo cual la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, su mirada cambio de nuevo – ¿He dicho algo malo? – la vastaya suspiro

\- Nada… –

\- Si nosotros no cantamos sus canciones ¿Quién lo hará? – esas palabras hicieron que nuevamente lo observara – Debemos mantener sus tradiciones vivas hasta que regrese la majestuosidad de nuestro pueblo, yo creo que una manera de ayudarlos es de esa forma – la manera de ver aquel contratiempo hizo que Xayah sonriera de manera nostálgica

\- ¿Tú también los perdiste? –

\- Algo asi, yo viajaba por los limites de nuestro pueblo y por las diferentes tribus, aprendiendo canciones e inventando nuevas, hasta que se desato la guerra, fuimos atacados y encarcelados los pocos sobrevivientes, buscaban nuestra magia, usaron nuestro poder para crear armas, dejándonos moribundos en algun lugar cuando ya no les serviamos, como si fueramos objetos desechables, los humanos siempre trabajan de esa forma – pudo ver como sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente, su mirada se endurecio un poco, le dolia recordar aquellos días, quizá tanto como a ella el llegar a un pueblo desolado y darse cuenta que no los volveria a ver, encontrarse completamente sola – Pero mi familia siempre me enseño que nuestras tradiciones son importantes, y debemos conservar la escencia de nuestros pueblos, veo que tu familia era igual, eres el vivo reflejo de los de tu tribu, una guerrera feroz y letal – no hubo coquetería esta vez, estaba hablándole con sinceridad

\- Y tú un Lhotlan que sabe los versos de nuestro pueblo, dotados de gracia en el baile y canto – el plumaje de oro se distinguía por eso, eran los guardianes de sus tradiciones más sagradas, su conexión con la naturaleza y el mundo por medio de sus bailes, ellos podían hacer brillar el bosque en la noche más oscura danzando con los espíritus, enamorando a la misma esencia de la magia para utilizarla a su favor, a su manera eran guerreros muy capaces

\- Gracias por el cumplido, aunque no todos los de mi tribu pensaban así – ambos sabían de la existencia del otro, y era algo obvio ya que sus pueblos se ayudaban constantemente, había guerreros de plumajes oscuros en su lugar de origen, siempre eran Lhotlan con miradas frías cuando iban a cazar o resolvían un conflicto por la fuerza, pero cuando los observaba en los festivales sus ojos eran amables, cargados de amor por su propio pueblo, entendía que su corazón latía de la misma forma por sus hermanos alados, y eso lo llenaba de cierto orgullo, pero su alma siempre había añorado la libertad, misma que lo hizo recorrer tierras completamente desconocidas para su tribu, en cambio los ojos de Xayah relejaban justo lo que había visto en esos guerreros, esa convicción por una causa

\- No te acostumbres –

\- No lo hare – contesto de inmediato – Cierra tus ojos – pidió de nuevo encontrándose con una mirada que solo reflejaba una respuesta negativa – Confía Xayah – aun con sus precauciones fue cerrándolos poco a poco – No los abras – acerco una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra a su hombro, comenzó a cantar una canción diferente, una que sabía era del pueblo de aquellos guerreros, al mismo tiempo su magia sanadora también empezó a fluir provocando un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la vastaya, sintió como se estremeció bajo sus manos, comenzaba a volverse adicto al más mínimo detalle de aquella Lhotlan, sus labios, sus ojos, esas orejas tan delicadas, ese plumaje que resplandecía de una manera que jamás había visto, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una mujer por primera vez en su vida, al punto que lo hizo cuestionarse si tenía algún tipo de magia encantadora también, pronto se quedó dormida profundamente, solo deseaba que tuviera un sueño mas relajado que el anterior – Dulces sueños Xayah – retiro sus manos e igual que ella se dejo llevar al reino de los sueños

La vastaya por primera vez desde hace demasiado tiempo volvió a ver las imponentes montañas donde había vivido toda su infancia, soñó con las hermosas praderas que las separaban, se vio a si misma en sus primeros días de caza, aprendiendo junto a su padre y otros niños y adultos de su tribu, tuvo un sueño tan lleno de belleza que despertó con una sonrisa a pesar de que el molesto sol le daba directo en su cara, se froto levemente los ojos observando a su alrededor, estaba aun en ese barco, la sabana la tenia completamente encima de su cuerpo, Rakan a su lado no tenía nada cubriéndolo mas que su capa roja, aun estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se destapo y fue directo a la ventana, apenas había salido el sol, a lo lejos podía verse el puerto, su destino y seguramente el lugar donde se separarían, las tierras de Garlin, toco su costado con cuidado, tanteando con sus manos, no había dolor alguno, al igual que en su hombro, ese pavorreal tenia un poder curativo impresionante

\- ¿Rakan? – le hablo observándolo detenidamente, sus ojos se abrieron de manera perezosa, se estiro en su lugar y se acomodo un poco el pelo antes de verla con su sonrisa coqueta

\- Veo que dormiste bien – la mirada de Xayah se dirigio a otro sitio – Vamos cariño, no te apenes por ver a este vastaya –bufo haciendo que el Lhotlan se riera, se levanto de la cama y sin decir palabra ambos se alistaron para salir

* * *

Me he puesto super contenta con el mapa de runaterra aunque eso significo cambiar de este capitulo en adelante varios detalles de la historia que ya tenia jajaja ojala les guste, estan al sur de jonia y de camino a vlonqo :)

No pude subir mas pero ya estoy corrigiendo y cambiando algunas cosas para hacerlo mas cercano al lore del juego, no creo que salgan mas personajes ya que están cambiándolos mucho, pero igual ya vere mas adelante si es necesario que entre alguno


	5. Cambio de planes

Oh por dios, no me di cuenta cuanto llevaba sin actualizar jajajaja una disculpa si aun hay alguien por ahi leyendo la historia, ha sido un año complicado, trabajo estresante, deshice parte del fanfic porque no me convencia y lo deje esperando por falta de inspiracion, he avanzado de a poco y cada dos semanas les prometo ahora si actualizar, tengo por lo menos 6 capitulos mas ya terminados, solo es revision y los voy subiendo cada 15 dias, si el capitulo es algo flojo o no tiene mucho que modificar cada semana, depende cuanto tarde y que siga tranquilo el trabajo, la verdad me ha consumido horriblemente pero planeo terminar la historia

Ojala les guste...

* * *

Caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo cercano a las orillas de la amplia zona de Garlin, Rakan se tomó el atrevimiento de quitarse esa capa tan larga, bajo esta una capa mucho más pequeña cubría su cuello, su ala dorada se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos de manera elegante, ella seguía con su capucha puesta, tomando una distancia prudente para no llamar la atención de nadie, era sencillo ya que parecía que todos conocían a Rakan, le saludaban y este les devolvía las palabras, ignorándola completamente como había pasado en Vlonqo, la ciudad desafortunadamente quedaba lejos de su localización actual, la habían llevado dos regiones al sur separadas por el mar, les tomaría fácilmente 3 semanas en llegar y tendría sus garras aprisionando a esos traidores, debía partir cuanto antes, pero no podía llamarlo sin sentir que todos la observarían, pensó en perderse entre la multitud, aunque su acompañante volteaba a verla cada cierto tiempo asegurándose que le seguía, aprovecharía justo cuando volviera a voltear y se perdería entre las calles de esa ciudad, la idea le parecía tentadora, después de todo ella nunca se había acostumbrado a viajar en compañía, y aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo sabía que viviría más tranquilo y seguro si mantenía su distancia

\- Xayah – chasqueo la lengua al oír su nombre, el pavorreal le estaba llamando e invitándola a entrar a un local, arruinando su plan, si solo lo hubiera realizado segundos antes, pero ahora estaba siguiéndolo nuevamente, debía buscar otra oportunidad de escapar

\- Busquemos tus cosas – con esas simples palabras recibidas justo al pasar al lado de Rakan comenzaron a recorrer el pueblo, tiendas de accesorios, de ropa, puestos clandestinos que no sabía cómo conocía su compañía, siempre con una sonrisa, como si los conociera de toda la vida, y ninguno se negó a mostrarle toda la mercancía reciente, solo se tomaron un pequeño descanso para ir a comer y continuaron hasta que la noche los sorprendió, lo único que pudieron recuperar fue su capucha, Rakan casi salto de alegría al entregársela, como si hubiera realizado una hazaña impresionante, eso le hizo soltar una risa a la vastaya que como escucho después era el mejor pago que podía haber recibido por encontrarla, se la coloco con gusto, ese diseño no interfería con sus orejas y le daba más rango de visión que la que estaba usando, además de estar impregnada con parte de su magia

\- En este pueblo no creo encontrar tus adornos de las muñecas, pero podemos ir al siguiente – había sido mera suerte que algo de su atuendo se encontrara aquí, aun siendo uno de los mercados más frecuentados por los maleantes

\- Déjalo así, son fáciles de conseguir, después encontrare otros –

\- Te prestaría los míos, pero temo que te quedaran muy grandes – sus muñequeras era del mismo estilo que las que ella portaba antes, dejando de lado aquel color tan llamativo, no les había puesto suficiente atención, aunque las que había perdido tenían una decoración más de su agrado

\- Gracias de todos modos – Rakan sonrió infantilmente, un cierto brillo en sus ojos apareció, algo no le trajo un buen presentimiento a la vastaya

\- Es hora de que vayamos a disfrutar la noche – hablo convencido, pero tenía que bajarlo de su nube de entusiasmo

\- Es tarde Rakan, mañana debo partir camino a Vlonqo –

\- Debemos, y por favor Xayah, te hace falta divertirte un poco – la tomo de la muñeca suplicándole con esa mirada que la hacía derretirse poco a poco, no supo en qué momento él se dio cuenta de esto último pues antes de saber que había pasado se estaba dejando llevar de nueva cuenta por aquel vastaya, su objetivo, una taberna muy vistosa y grande al final de aquella calle

\- Al menos no fue un festival – susurro para sí misma, no tardaron mucho en entrar, había un montón de mesas, dos barras amplias y muchas meseras atendiendo a la gran cantidad de vastayas y humanos que estaban en ese sitio, el ambiente estaba animado por una humana en el escenario al frente, se encontraba entonando una canción de guerra en el lenguaje humano

\- Vamos – la llevo hasta estar sentada frente a una de las barras, lo más cerca del escenario, el humano que atendía lo reconoció al instante

\- ¡RAKAN! – grito su nombre casi tirando el tarro que acababa de acomodar

\- El mismo, sírvenos lo mejor que tengas – en cuestión de segundos tenían frente a ellos dos tarros grandes de cerveza

-Va por la casa si nos das uno de tus espectáculos – ofreció amablemente, a lo que Rakan solo se encogió de hombros no muy convencido – Bien, tú ganas, el consumo de hoy tuyo y el de esta belleza que te acompaña –

\- Tienes un trato cerrado – acepto levantando su bebida para después darle un buen trago

\- Xayah, ya escuchaste al caballero, puedes pedirle lo que desees, cuídame mi trago cariño, te mostrare un buen espectáculo – se levantó al ver que la humana dejaba el escenario, subió sin ninguna presentación comenzando a escuchar murmullos entre la multitud, era muy conocido en esos lugares, pronto el lugar se llenó de aplausos incitándolo a empezar, con una leve reverencia y un destello mágico comenzó a bailar y cantar en la lengua humana, se adaptaba al público que tenía, y pronto las mujeres lo observaban con la mirada perdida, ella podía ver como fluía su magia, llenando cada rincón del sitio, algo que muy pocos de los presentes podía observar, aun así esos ríos dorados que se paseaban por todo el lugar era un espectáculo igual de digno de admirar que su baile

\- No por nada lo llaman el encantador, ¿Cierto señorita? – aquel humano se refería a ella – Algunos tienen tanta suerte de estar siempre rodeados de bellezas - no obtuvo respuesta alguna por su parte - Recomiendo que se tome su bebida, antes de que se caliente – Xayah encontró una salida de aquel lugar mientras seguia ignorando las palabras del sujeto, iba a aprovechar de escapar, Rakan la observaba, pero cada cierto tiempo se dejaba llevar por su canto y bailaba más para el mismo, de un momento a otro subió a la humana que estaba cantando anteriormente, y la invito a unirse a su baile, todos hicieron escandalo animándola, era su oportunidad, sin decir nada se levantó de su sitio y corrió hacia la puerta de salida, la cruzo justo cuando la música y canto habían parado, se escucharon los gritos y aplausos para aquellos dos, mientras ella sintiendo un hueco en su estómago por dejar de esa forma a alguien que la había ayudado se fue alejando del sitio con pasos firmes, tomaría un camino diferente, un atajo mucho más rápido, terminaría sus asuntos en Vlonqo y se encaminaría de vuelta al pueblo donde estaba viviendo

\- ¡Xayah! – aquel grito hizo que detuviera sus pasos, de un pequeño salto se escondió detrás de unas cajas de madera que había al lado de una casa, esperando que no la hubiera visto al salir, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesto ese pájaro? – Maldición, un segundo y se desaparece – parecía decepcionado, pero ella sabía que era lo más prudente – Disculpe, ¿sabrá usted el camino más rápido hacia Vlonqo? – ahora estaba hablando con alguien, aprovecho de moverse sigilosamente hasta entrar a un pequeño corredor entre dos casas, pero pronto escucho un fuerte golpe en el suelo, se devolvió observando sin ser descubierta que había pasado, Rakan tenía a un humano derrotado frente a él

\- Creo que no comprendiste mi pregunta –

\- Maldito hijo de… - una patada otorgada por el vastaya lo hizo callar

\- Por tu bien espero que no te hayas topado a una Lhotlan, si llegaste a tocar siquiera una de sus plumas te matare –

\- ¿Otro Lhotlan? Seguro pagaran bien por ambos – otra voz llego desde detrás de él, un humano más musculoso lo observaba divertido

\- Suerte localizándola, hasta para mi es difícil – el humano se lanzó en su contra, esquivo su primer golpe de manera sumamente fácil – Aburrido – le dijo tomando su camisa y lanzándolo unos metros, el humano cayó al piso levantándose de nuevo con dificultad

\- Veamos cuanto duras – eso provoco una risa en Rakan

\- ¿No debería estar diciéndolo yo? – parecía que tenía todo bajo control, dio media vuelta, lo mantendrían entretenido al menos hasta estar en los límites de la ciudad, agradecía de cierta manera a esos dos humanos

\- No sonreirás después Rakan – de nuevo sonidos de golpes, seguidos de una especie de quejido, pero esta vez era del vastaya, no pudo retirarse, aprisa volvió a espiarlos, se encontraba ahora en el suelo con la mirada algo perdida con al menos 3 sujetos sosteniendo sus extremidades y ala

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa? –

\- Creo que el pajarito ha tomado demasiado – "las bebidas" ahora lo recordaba, por algo habían sido tan generosos con su trato, vio como colocaban uno de sus pies en la espalda del vastaya y ataban sus manos – Están pagando toda una fortuna por llevar al causante del motín –

\- ¿Tanto valgo? Y yo que creí que no podía ser más codiciado – una bolsa de tela cubrió su cabeza, se sentía mareado, como si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta, cosa que solo le había pasado una sola vez en un festival, intento levantarse y seguir luchando, pero sus sentidos estaban arruinados, Xayah no pudo soportarlo más, salió de su escondite, abrió su capa dejando ver su vestido

\- Vaya, mira lo que nos topamos ahora, y tu decías que sería difícil localizarla –

\- Aléjate de aquí – escucho que le decía, preocupado por ella a pesar de estar en esa situación – La bebida hará efecto pronto – bufo invocando plumas en sus dos manos

\- Lo pediré por las buenas una sola vez –

\- Querida, estas muy bonita pero no eres mi tipo, así que se una buena pajarita y acompáñanos si quieres que no lo mate enseguida –

\- Que considerado – unos segundos después estaba desatando al vastaya a sus pies, los humanos que habían sido atravesados por sus plumas se encontraban muertos a menos de un metro de distancia, ayudo a Rakan a levantarse y quito esa molesta bolsa de su cabeza

\- Bajaste la guardia – lo regaño, Rakan sonrió para después sentir como sus fuerzas flaqueaban más, se sentía mareado y su visión no era muy buena, una arcada lo hizo volver a hincarse en el suelo, no vomito nada, pero sentía aquella molesta sensación en su estomago

\- Adelántate, tardare un poco en alcanzarte -

\- Inútiles, ya se tardaron… - una voz los alerto a ambos, de la puerta por donde habían salido se estaba asomando el mismo sujeto que les dio esa bebida – Les dije que esperaran a seguirlo, pero los idiotas no escucharon que no habías probado esa cerveza… CHICOS! – grito al interior de la taberna, Xayah no espero más tiempo y salió corriendo cargando parte del peso de Rakan en su costado, alcanzaron a salir del pueblo antes de que su compañía terminara por vomitar entre unos arbustos

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con un tono de preocupación que hizo sonreír al vastaya, pero su mueca se borró inmediatamente al sentir que venían más arcadas

\- Me pondré bien – se limpió aquel rastro de saliva en sus labios con ayuda de su mano – Alguien tan hermoso como yo no puede enfermarse – la pose atractiva que puso no duro ni diez segundos, ya que su condición no era nada favorable - Debo verme terrible en este momento -

\- ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? – una voz los hizo guardar silencio, Xayah empujo el cuerpo de Rakan hacia abajo tomando su hombro

\- Aquel sujeto dijo que se dirigían a Vlonqo, no sé qué tanto confiar en esa información –

\- Entonces daremos el aviso, lo buscan vivo o muerto, y esas bonitas plumas serán un valioso souvenir –

\- Haremos una inspección completa de todo el bosque si así lo requieren – Xayah soltó un pequeño chasquido inconforme, Rakan la observo atentamente, estaba con la mirada fija en sus objetivos, sus dientes se asomaban un poco debido a la rabia que tenía por encontrarse en esa situación, sus lindos ojos denotaban fiereza, y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos

\- Avanza – aquellas palabras dirigidas a su persona lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, no sabía si producto del alcohol o de la atracción que había experimentado desde el primer momento que la vio, asintió como pudo y la siguió agachado procurando no hacer el menor ruido, así avanzaron unos metros hasta que sintió como sus piernas perdían completamente la fuerza dejándolo caer de manera nada grácil

\- ¿Rakan? – antes de terminar de oír su voz estaba a su lado agachada, vaya que era vergonzoso, un ser tan perfecto en estas condiciones, su capa se había manchado con tierra – Ven – pero aquella simple palabra se llevó todos sus pensamientos dirigidos a su vestimenta, Xayah le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, la observo algunos segundos, de manera penetrante, pero se dio cuenta al poco tiempo cuando ella volteo la mirada – No lo diré dos… - antes de terminar su frase se había acomodado junto a ella como pudo, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad, sentía sus mejillas arder y de nueva cuenta no supo a que echarle la culpa de esa reacción

En más de una ocasión tuvieron que agacharse y esconderse entre los arbustos, troncos de árboles y rocas, aquellos cazarrecompensas les pisaban los talones, pero lo que más le incomodaba al pavorreal era la mirada de cansancio que empezaba a asomar en aquella arpía, no decía nada, pero su respiración profunda se notaba a tramos, al igual que sentía sus músculos tensos

\- No te sobre esfuerces – le dijo sin ninguna otra intención, dejando salir las palabras como siempre lo había hecho, de manera totalmente sincera

\- Estas ardiendo –

\- Yo siempre estoy ardiente cariño – aquello provoco otra mirada de rechazo, pero no lo soltó, y después de un suspiro agrego

\- Rakan, tienes fiebre – eso hizo que inmediatamente llevara una mano a su frente para comprobarlo, la sentía ligeramente caliente, pero no era nada para preocuparse

\- No sé de que estas… - se quedó quieto cuando la mano de Xayah lo alcanzo, quitando el hecho de que estaba completamente helada se sentía bien al tacto, tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar de forma correcta – ¿No serás tú la que está helándose? –

\- Aun no cae la noche… y yo no he tomado esa extraña bebida – aclaro en tono bajo, consciente de que podía haber enemigos cercanos – Debemos conseguir un lugar donde descansar –

\- Contigo donde sea es buen lugar – le soltó sin más, provocando que por un momento lo dejara caminando solo – Lo siento – dijo sin la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento, pero logro su cometido, le había seguido ayudando, ya que seguramente después de un máximo de diez pasos volvería a derrumbarse en el suelo, prefirió mantener su boca cerrada, las náuseas habían cesado, pero sentía como de vez en cuando la visión le seguía dando vueltas, no se lo diría a su compañía, ya era suficiente con tener que cargarle parte de su peso, cuando obviamente ella estaba cansada

No se detuvo hasta estar en un lugar lo suficientemente escondido y grande para poder refugiarse ambos, una pequeña cueva que se fundía con la vegetación de la zona, y algo le decía que ella conocía y había usado ese sitio con anterioridad ya que pareció dirigirse hacia allá desde un inicio, el piso y olor a humedad eran producto del musgo creciendo dentro de ese sitio, pero no parecía importarle a su compañera, lo guio hasta una zona más seca y le ayudo a sentarse

\- Yo montare guardia, tú debes descansar – le dijo cuando al fin logro sentarlo en el suelo, pero la mano del pavorreal se aferró inesperadamente a sus plumas – Suéltame – aquella orden había sido fría y directa, sin importarle quien fuera no le permitiría tocarlas

\- No puedo – aquella frase la confundió, pero entendió en el instante en que el bailarín cerro sus ojos, lo sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo sin fuerzas, la fiebre había empeorado, tuvo que recostarlo rápidamente para salir a recoger algunas plantas

Cuando Rakan despertó nuevamente creyó estar soñando, lo primero que vio fue la cara de aquella hermosa vastaya, por sobre encima de él, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila le decían que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, pronto se dio cuenta que tenía algo sobre su frente, pero no quiso moverse ni un milímetro, su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Xayah, y una de esas manos que le encantaban descansaba en su pecho, el malestar había mermado por completo, se quedó observando sus sugerentes labios, el mechón de cabello que salía de su capucha, quería guardar cada pequeña característica de esa chica

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuando empezó a divagar, a pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaba solo, y lo mismo para su compañera, estaba seguro que al despertarla se alejaría de manera inmediata de su persona, pero no entendía porque aquella desconfianza, de eso paso a recordar un poco su pueblo, sus canciones, le entraron unas enormes ganas de cantar, y de bailar nuevamente, no había podido hacer su fiesta y un simple baile con una humana no saciaban sus deseos, pensó en que tan bien se vería bailando con Xayah, en cómo sus plumas se mecerían con sus movimientos, sus ojos encontrándose, y para cuando volvió a poner la vista en ella aquellos orbes color ámbar lo observaban con detenimiento y sorpresa combinados

\- Buen día cariño – sin decir palabra sintió como hacia un movimiento para levantarse, tomo rápidamente la mano que había puesto en su pecho y la detuvo – No deberías apresurarme, recuerda que estoy enfermo – le sonrió seductoramente

\- No tendrías esa sonrisa si fuera cierto, tenemos que avanzar –

\- Solo unos minutos más – celebraba mentalmente que aquel rechazo absoluto había cambiado, su mano seguía sujetando la muñeca de Xayah, ni siquiera le había reclamado por llamarla de esa manera, su sonrisa solo se intensifico al decirle con su silencio que estaba bien que se quedaran así, pero no tentó a su suerte, después de un par de minutos se levantó agradeciéndole la espera y quitándose una especie de compresa hecha con hierbas de aquel bosque mágico, se apresuraron en continuar con su camino

\- Oye, conozco un pueblo por aquí –

\- Iremos a otro sitio –

\- Pero… -

\- No estamos seguros en territorios humanos –

\- ¿Preocupada por mi seguridad? –

\- No tienes tanta suerte – desviaron su camino hacia otro lugar, avanzando sin detenerse ni un instante, tenían más de un día sin probar bocado, y agradecía que los Lhotlan tuvieran una mejor resistencia, después de un buen tramo algunos sonidos comenzaron a escucharse a sus alrededores, provocando que ambos se pusieran alerta, a su derecha un arbusto comenzó a moverse dejando salir una especie de jabalí de los bosques de jonia, con un par de colmillos de más y colores verdosos, al verlos volvió por donde había salido

\- Deberíamos cenar algo – fue todo lo que atino a decir Rakan al ver aquel animal, Xayah se limitó a mantenerse callada, ¿Cómo podía pensar en comida en un momento como ese? No sabían que tan lejos estaban de sus enemigos, y el pequeño poblado vastaya al que se dirigía estaba varios kilómetros adelante, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, siendo seguida de inmediato, siempre unos pasos más atrás por aquel pavorreal

\- Xayah – volvió a escuchar su nombre, giro a verle dispuesto a regañarle por hacer tanto ruido, pero ni siquiera alcanzo a girar su cabeza cuando tenía a Rakan encima de ella, la había tirado al piso abrazándola de tal manera que no se hiciera daño, pero lo había escuchado, aquel sonido familiar, una flecha que iba dirigida hacia ella había pasado rozándolos, sin dar en ningún objetivo, el segundo sonido encajándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano no se hizo esperar – Enemigos – asintió en cuanto su compañía hablo, lo empujo levemente para quitarlo de encima y ambos sin decir nada más se encaminaron agachados ocultándose lo más que podían, escuchando flechas lanzadas en todas direcciones

\- ¿Lista? – la voz de Rakan la saco de su concentración, estaba extendiendo su mano pidiéndole que la tomara, de nuevo con esa mirada de seriedad que en parte agradecía, no era el momento para coqueteos y aquella ave sabia al menos esa regla básica, pero aun así no entendía a que se refería, por un momento recordó su escape, era más rápida que ella, usaba su magia para potencializar su velocidad, sin dudarlo tomo su mano, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su compañía, le permitió cargarla de nuevo, todo sea por sobrevivir, sintió aquella ráfaga de magia dorada envolverlos antes de aquella aceleración, en pocos segundos habían aventajado al enemigo

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo después de que la dejaran ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta, el pavorreal hizo una leve inclinación con un "estoy para servirte" plasmado en el gesto, algo muy propio de los humanos, que no terminaba de entender del todo, pero volvió a restarle importancia, avanzo de nuevo sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que la seguiría

\- ¿Falta mucho? – después de algunas horas caminando por aquel bosque al fin había vuelto a hablar, destruyendo aquella calma que a Xayah le gustaba

\- Si – respondió sin animo

\- Creí que había un poblado aquí cerca –

\- Debemos desviarnos, si vamos a ese lugar seguramente nos buscaran ahí, pondríamos en peligro a mas vastayas –

\- Oh – con aquella expresión volvió a guardar silencio, pero el gusto no le iba a durar mucho, solo pasaron unos minutos esta vez

\- ¿Desde cuándo te persiguen? – sabía que no se refería a sus enemigos actuales, le estaba cuestionando acerca de su reputación de asesina

\- Guarda silencio Rakan – hablo cortante, no era algo de su incumbencia

\- Tengo hambre, al menos déjame distraerme con esta charla –

\- Comeremos en cuanto estemos lo suficientemente lejos –

\- ¿Y eso es…? –

\- En tierras sagradas –

\- ¡¿Cinco días?! – Xayah se giró de inmediato con una expresión furiosa, él se tapó la boca con ambas manos, había gritado y eso podía revelar su ubicación

\- Si quieres que te atrapen puedes elegir otro camino – advirtió al pavorreal y volvió su mirada al frente, el silencio reino entre los dos hasta poco después del mediodía

\- Hay que buscar refugio – Rakan buscaba en sus alrededores un lugar que pudiera servirles, pero algo más llamo su atención – Xayah – esta se giró molesta por tantas interrupciones a su tranquilidad, pero la expresión de su acompañante que mantenía su vista en un punto fijo hizo desaparecer aquel sentimiento de furia, siguió la mirada de esos ojos azules encontrándose con un paisaje desalentador, una porción del bosque cercano a las tierras sagradas había perdido su brillo, y por si eso no fuera poco parte de sus árboles habían perdido sus hojas

\- Está muriendo – aun no eran tierras sagradas, pero estos árboles habían nacido y crecido con la magia que les brindaba aquella tierra, sin ella no tenían la fuerza necesaria para seguir en pie

\- Vamos – ella volvió a desviarse digiriéndose a aquella parte del bosque, probablemente encontrarían enemigos, de algún lugar habían robado la magia y era su trabajo recuperarla

* * *

Me dieron ganas de un fic de guardianas estelares pero quiero avanzar mas este fic antes de hacer otro, la idea es corta y ya la tengo medio armada pero no se, me siento con mas compromiso con este fic que modifique tanto, bueno, sigo escribiendo que ahorita tengo un poco de inspiracion, a ver si termino otro capitulo :D cuidense y ojala les haya gustado


	6. ¿Aliados o enemigos?

El suelo del lugar resaltaba en un color café, el césped y los arbustos morían lentamente, sus frutos estaban podridos en el suelo, aquel paisaje se extendía por varias hectáreas, Rakan no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero si podía hacer algo por ese lugar lo haría, más aun si era el deseo de Xayah

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –

\- Deben estar robando la magia de este sitio –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Ya lo veras – explicarle la forma en que lo hacían iba a ser muy tedioso, y estaba casi segura que no lo entendería, se adentraron cada vez más, buscando un sitio en particular que solo Xayah reconocía, pronto sintieron miradas sobre ellos, no sabían que tan lejos estaban, pero aquella sensación molesta no desaparecía

\- Mantente ale… - no termino su frase cuando una porción de tierra debajo de ellos los engullo, Rakan intento alejarse de un salto, pero parecía que ese sitio había aumentado la gravedad, los atrajo hacia el fondo sin poder oponer resistencia

\- Tenemos dos opciones – una voz grave se escuchó desde arriba, intento mover sus brazos o piernas, pero no le respondían, Xayah parecía no tomarle importancia, ¿Tan acostumbrada estaba a caer en trampas? – O hablan acerca de todo lo que saben, o los mata… ¡Xayah! – para cuando gritaron aquel nombre la cabeza de un vastaya se había asomado, un toro de 4 cuernos y ojos rojos los observaban, habían reconocido a su compañera nuevamente, y no iba a permitir que volvieran a atacarla

\- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima – hablo amenazante, recibiendo la atención de aquel sujeto, quien comenzó a reír sin contenerse

\- Xayah, ¿Quién es este lorito que te acompaña? – su tono no era amenazante

\- Un Lhotlan que encontré en mi viaje– le respondió sin más, Rakan, observo la conversación… se conocían

\- Vaya devoción, no es muy propio de ti tener un loro guardián –

\- Me ha seguido todo el camino – cuando termino su frase sintió como su cuerpo era liberado de aquella trampa - ¿Los enviaron a investigar esto? –

\- Exacto, las tribus del norte no habían podido contactarte, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

\- Larga historia – le tendieron una mano a su compañera la cual tomo sin pensarlo, la ayudaron a subir rápidamente

\- Deberíamos dejarlo aquí – aquel vastaya coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla, pensativo

\- ¿No estás hablando en serio verdad? – Rakan temía que en verdad lo dejaran hasta pasar el efecto, más que por su seguridad, por el hecho de que podría perder de vista a Xayah

\- Seria una excelente idea – aquellas palabras lo congelaron, si es que era posible estar más quieto, no imagino ser un vastaya desechable para ella, contuvo la respiración hasta que la volvió a oír hablar – Pero dejándonos de juegos debemos llevarlo, apoyara la causa –

\- ¿Esa ave de oro? No parece muy familiarizado con nuestra cultura, además – olisqueo el aire – Huele a humano –

\- Estuvimos en un pueblo de humanos antes de llegar –

\- Sabes que no hablo de eso –

\- Gracias a él estoy aquí – soltó sin saber que más decir, no sabía porque estaba abogando por él, solo sentía que debía venir, no siempre lograban encontrar vastayas que los apoyaran

\- Bueno – se acercó a la orilla nuevamente – Si es una deuda de honor – le extendió su mano al tiempo que la movilidad de Rakan regresaba, pero no la tomo, de un salto llego hasta donde se encontraba Xayah

\- Cuanta energía – volvió a reír sin quitarle la vista de encima – Deberíamos mandarlo con los niños para que aprenda a pelear –

\- Cuando terminemos la misión –

\- No te dejaran traerlo al pueblo, y lo sabes –

\- Oye amigo, yo también estoy presente – al fin hablo harto de que estuvieran conversando sin él

\- Aunque hable contigo no entenderás nada ave dorada –

\- Rakan, son costumbres de nuestro pueblo, no es por dejarte fuera de la conversación – puso una mueca de disgusto, pero asintió

\- No admitimos vastayas que huelan a humano, por ponerlo en palabras simples –

\- Solo será mientras nos escondemos –

\- Reglas son reglas Xayah, si las rompes tendrás que pagar las consecuencias –

\- No importa –

\- ¿Quieres que te corran? No creo que sea muy conveniente que vuelvas a estar sola –

\- Ella no está sola – de nuevo interrumpió el pavorreal

\- ¿Tú? Seguramente ni siquiera sabes cazar, no te quieras pasar de listo –

\- Déjalo en paz, sabe pelear mejor que algunos de nuestros hermanos –

\- ¿Lo defiendes? ¿Qué rayos te paso Xayah? ¿Te lavo el cerebro acaso? –

\- Baran, deja de decir estupideces, viene con nosotros y ayudara al pueblo te guste o no –

\- Quiero saber que dirá el cónsul de nuestro pueblo al respecto, seguro te acusaran de traición –

\- Eso no lo sabremos, así que cállate y terminemos con esto – de nuevo se mostraba furiosa, y Rakan estaba feliz de que lo estuviera defendiendo tanto, se había ganado su confianza, ahora solo le faltaba demostrarles lo que valía, no es que le importara, pero si Xayah lo necesitaba estaría ahí para ella

\- Puedes tener algo mejor que eso Xayah – con un bufido final se adentró al bosque nuevamente, sin darle tiempo de responderle tal grosería

\- Vaya, creo que tienes admiradores – el pavorreal tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al decir esto

\- Calla Rakan – no muy convencida siguió el sendero que aquel otro vastaya había marcado, parecía insegura, de eso él se dio cuenta inmediatamente, su mirada había cambiado, sus pasos eran más rígidos, y parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio de manera momentánea

\- ¿Temes eso? – pregunto a medio camino

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- No ser aceptada en la tribu – ella se detuvo un momento y giro a verle

\- No se darían el lujo de perder un asesino – le sonrió falsamente, pero él podía verlo, esa pisca de miedo que se apoderaba de ella, el mismo miedo que tenía impregnado en sus palabras cuando la conoció; quería destruirlo, verla sonreír de nuevo como lo estaba haciendo antes – Además son las tribus del sur, en el norte Akunir nos recibirá – agrego algo esperanzada, en serio quería creer en sus propias palabras

\- Prometo no hacer nada que te comprometa a ti, tranquila – un leve suspiro salió de su boca, era su manera de agradecer esas palabras, no sabía que tenía ese pavorreal que lograba calmarla de esa manera, siguió avanzando sin decir nada, no parecía ser necesario, pronto estuvieron frente a un pequeño grupo de vastayas

\- ¿Otro Lhotlan? – esa pregunta comenzó a generar susurros entre los presentes

\- Nos acompañara en la misión, así que atentos a su persona, no tiene experiencia – Rakan se mordió la lengua "no busques problemas" se recordó mentalmente, aunque en este momento podría estar golpeando a aquel toro

\- Xayah – el vastaya volvió a hablar tendiéndole un pedazo de papel a la mencionada, la cual lo tomo y analizo rápidamente

\- ¿Solo esto llevan? –

\- La velocidad no es nuestro fuerte, y solo hemos estado aquí un día – Rakan analizo esas palabras, el grupo de vastayas tenía una complexión corporal robusta, había varios parecidos a toros, a cabras y algunos lobos, ninguno era ligero de pies y eso lo sabía, aunque los lobos podían correr su energía no era ilimitada

\- Supongo que tendré que hacer el trabajo –

\- Los que nos podían ayudar estaban en otra misión –

\- Rakan – a la mención de aquel nombre Baran puso una mueca de disgusto que el aludido disfruto – cubriremos el área por ambos lados, cuando termines o si encuentras algo con un aura desconocida me avisas de inmediato – aquellas palabras dejaron perplejo a Baran _¿Estaba diciendo que esa ave era más rápida que ella?_ no podía creerlo, Xayah había dejado la mayor parte del trabajo a alguien más, y estaba confiando en las habilidades de un completo desconocido

\- ¿Y si tú lo encuentras primero? –

\- Entonces búscame apenas termines –

\- Tengo una mejor idea – con un leve tirón se arrancó una pequeña pluma de su oreja, tomo la mano de Xayah y la coloco en su palma – Aliméntala un poco con tu magia – le pidió, lo cual ella sin estar muy convencida hizo, la pluma se ilumino de un color morado y pronto se combinó con un aura dorada, parecía estar conectada a Rakan por una especie de hilo invisible para otros vastayas, sus compañeros solo estaban observándolos terminar con sus "preparativos"

\- Necesitamos encontrarlo rápido – los interrumpieron de pronto, Xayah asintió y se separaron

\- Cuando lo encuentres vuelve a hacerlo, estaré contigo rápidamente – sin decir más las dos aves emprendieron su camino, los vastayas siguieron avanzando a su paso detrás de ellos, la diferencia de velocidades se notó de inmediato, el primero en ser perdido de vista fue Rakan, seguido de aquella arpia

\- ¿Seguro que Xayah está bien? – le pregunto uno de los vastayas lobunos al líder de la misión

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos en la tribu –

Mas de la mitad del mapa habían cubierto sin encontrar alguna pista además de la obvia descomposición de la vida en esa zona, Xayah pronto pudo sentirlo, un aura diferente al resto, magia oscura, sus movimientos se volvieron sigilosos, avanzo sin hacer el menor ruido hasta estar a una buena distancia, y al fin pudo verlo, una especie de fortaleza muy pequeña que parecía hecha de cenizas y huesos, desprendía un aura completamente negra, a su alrededor algunos monstruos y soldados con la misma aura, color de piel y vestimenta negra la custodiaban, eso era lo que estaba robando la magia, si no actuaban rápido la oportunidad se perdería, debían liberar aquel poder ahora mismo, se colocó detrás del tronco de un árbol que aún se mantenía en pie, saco la pluma dispuesta a impregnar su magia, pero un repentino golpe en su espalda la detuvo, una de las bestias del bosque, una criatura parecida a un cerdo con más de 10 ojos y garras enormes en lugar de pezuñas la había empujado, provocando que aquella pluma saliera volando de sus manos, había caído boca arriba y estaba encima de ella, viéndola con sus ojos color rojizo, dejando caer su saliva verde que al contacto con el suelo desintegraba poco a poco las hojas, como si de ácido se tratase, esa bestia dominada por el poder de la oscuridad que reinaba en el sitio era letal, abrió la boca dispuesta a matarla

Xayah rápidamente coloco sus pies en el estómago de aquel animal, empujándolo justo cuando sus fauces se cerraban, su saliva por suerte solo le hizo una pequeña quemadura en uno de sus brazos, invoco sus plumas las cuales fueron a dar directamente a las patas de aquella criatura, el cual emitió un rugido de dolor, eso era malo, su mirada pronto se dirigió a la fortaleza, los guardias ya no estaban en sus posiciones – Mierda – fue todo lo que atino a decir antes de esquivar otra embestida de la bestia, más plumas lanzadas a sus extremidades, apenas las pudo encajar las invoco de vuelta con su magia, haciendo que cayera al suelo momentáneamente, emprendió la huida, estaba en clara desventaja si se quedaba a pelear, sus compañeros tardarían por lo menos media hora más en alcanzarla, no pudo localizar la pluma que había perdido, y no podía entretenerse mucho buscándola si quería salir viva

Una cuchilla la hizo parar de inmediato, le rozo la cara, cortando unos cuantos de sus cabellos, invoco más plumas en su mano, dispuesta a pelear, a su alrededor por lo menos 4 de esos soldados la tenían rodeada, sin contar a los que seguramente estaban escondidos entre los arbustos y troncos de hojas grises

\- Supongo que tendré que defenderme – sus contrincantes no dijeron nada, se lanzaron a la vez contra ella, siendo recibidos por una lluvia de plumas, todas dieron el algún blanco, las invoco nuevamente, sus heridas estaban sangrando profusamente, uno de los soldados había caído al suelo, los otros tres volvieron a acercarse, ataco al que tenía un brazo inhabilitado, derrotándolo fácilmente, los otros dos volvieron a lanzar sus armas, de un salto hacia atrás pudo esquivarlas con facilidad, de nuevo un rápido y fuerte golpe la tiro al suelo, había llegado aquella bestia a su encuentro, sus garras se habían encajado en uno de sus brazos, haciéndola gruñir debido al dolor, la saliva que estaba cayendo también le quemaba, una mano retiro su capucha de un movimiento rápido, otro soldado tenía un mazo como arma, con obvias intenciones de matarla

\- Eso es muy injusto – aquellas palabras desviaron la atención de todos, no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba a unos pocos metros, sintió la magia dorada llegar a su lado, creo un círculo del mismo color alrededor de aquel que estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo, levantándolo por los aires algunos metros y dejándolo caer con severidad – Son 10 contra una vastaya, sus madres no les enseñaron modales… bueno, ocho – miro los dos cuerpos sin vida que estaban cerca, antes de patear a la bestia, la cual choco contra uno de los troncos cercanos

\- ¿Estas bien? – le hablo con ternura mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, observo su brazo con marcas de rasguños, quemaduras y algunas heridas con la forma de las garras, sin poder evitarlo su mirada cambio nuevamente a una más furiosa - ¿Quién lo hizo? – la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella, si no a los enemigos que los rodeaban nuevamente, invoco una de sus plumas lanzándola hacia la bestia que apenas se estaba recuperando, un aura color verde esmeralda los envolvió, su brazo recupero un poco de movilidad al instante, lo sentía adormilado y el dolor había desaparecido momentáneamente, no conocía los poderes de su compañero pero le agradecía internamente por curarla con tal efectividad

\- No voy a dejarlo así, si se meten con MI chica – esto hizo que Xayah abriera los ojos sorprendida, ¿Desde cuándo ella era SU chica?, quería regañarle por esas palabras, pero en medio de una pelea supondría una distracción innecesaria – Se meten conmigo – termino su frase y de un salto se posiciono entre otros tres soldados, los levanto con facilidad, sus movimientos eran fluidos, tal como si estuviera danzando con ellos, se quedó admirando su manera de pelear por un segundo, antes de invocar otra buena cantidad de plumas, aprovecho que estaban en el aire para encajarlas todas en sus puntos vitales, le resulto muy fácil el hacerlo si no tenían la posibilidad de moverse, cuando la última dio en su objetivo su vista se nublo con un color dorado intenso por un momento, Rakan se había apegado a ella en un abrazo sin decirle porque, lo iba a empujar bruscamente, pero el sonido de algo golpeando con rudeza lo evito, a su derecha pudo ver aquella bestia caer al suelo, después de que una especie de barrera dorada impidió su ataque, enseguida el pavorreal la soltó, las armas de los otros soldados también fueron paradas de la misma forma

\- No estoy muy acostumbrado a saltar tan cerca de alguien – le sonrió dándole esa excusa por haberla abrazado, otra pluma había sido lanzada hacia aquel animal, de nuevo esa aura verde los envolvió, sus heridas se habían cerrado un poco, Rakan no parecía agotado, como si esa manera de curar le hiciera gastar mucha menos energía – Concéntrate en los soldados, esa bestia está a punto de morir – volteo a verla de nuevo, se había quedado en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, lo volvió a perder de vista pero aquella barrera dorada se había quedado con ella, la podía proteger aun a cierta distancia, levanto a otros dos que fueron atravesados velozmente, los últimos tres corrieron a atacarla a ella, justo cuando la barrera desaparecía, Rakan no se movió de su sitio, solo se quedó observando como ella hacia retroceder todas sus plumas, atravesando desde detrás a aquellos soldados que aún quedaban de pie, cayeron al suelo estando a unos metros de ella, en ese instante sintió las manos de Rakan en su brazo, había saltado hacia ella y lo había estirado un poco para verlo mejor - ¿Te duele? – ella negó de inmediato – Xayah – su tono de regaño la hizo sonreír un segundo

\- Esta adormilado, no siento dolor –

\- Eso es bueno – arranco otra pluma y la lanzo hacia la bestia quien dio su último grito antes de caer sin vida, el aura se concentró en su mano la cual paso por el brazo de Xayah, las heridas se cerraron completamente, dejando leves marcas

\- No creí que pelearas tan bien – le hizo un cumplido sincero, provocando una amplia sonrisa como respuesta

\- Es sencillo si tengo tan buena compañía – aquel momento duro poco, pronto tuvieron que emprender el regreso hacia sus compañeros, los cuales localizaron después de algunos minutos

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – el líder pregunto preocupado, observando las marcas de pelea que tenía la vastaya

\- Un pequeño contratiempo –

\- ¿Por qué solo tú tienes heridas? – miro a Rakan de arriba abajo comprobando que no tenía ni un solo rasguño

\- ¿Vamos a ir a destruir el lugar o vas a seguir con tus preguntas paranoicas? – no le gustaba explicarse, ni decir que la habían encontrado tan fácilmente

\- Tu nuevo amigo me da mala espina – paso al lado de Rakan sin quitarle la mirada de encima

\- La he defendido – no pudo tolerarlo más y hablo furioso antes de que siguieran caminando – Volvería a hacerlo las veces que sean necesarias –

\- No tienes derecho a hablar, no hasta que el cónsul de su aprobación –

\- ¿Y tú donde mierda estabas? A muchos pasos lejos de ella – lo enfrento acercándose a él, sus miradas se cruzaron – De haber confiado en ustedes seguramente estaría casi muerta –

\- De no estar tú aquí no se habría distraído en primer lugar, así que deja de creerte lo más importante avecilla, ella es una excelente asesina –

\- Xayah nunca se fijará en ti, así que deja de hablar como si fuera a hacerlo –

\- ¡Ya basta! – grito colérica, acercándose a ambos – Después podrán discutir lo que ustedes quieran, pero ahora vamos a ir a liberar esa magia y si siguen peleando me encargare de dejarlos fuera de combate a ambos ¿Entendido? – Baran siguió su camino sin decir palabra, siendo seguido por el grupo de vastayas pronto solo quedaron los dos Lhotlan, Rakan se acercó de manera insegura hacia ella

\- Voy a matarte como vuelvas a mencionar que soy tu chica – le hablo de manera fría – No necesito compañía, así que deja de soñar – aquella vastaya se había vuelto a encerrar, su cuerpo estaba en una posición defensiva, lo cual solo hizo que a Rakan se le encogiera el corazón, ¿Cuánto había tenido que soportar para actuar de esa forma? Los Lhotlan eran feroces guerreros, pero muy cálidos con sus hermanos, no había visto a uno de ellos en ese estado, había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida, la observo pasar a su lado, sintiendo esa aura oscura emanar de ella, protegiéndose a sí misma de cualquier cosa que quisiera sentir, la siguió de cerca, cuando estuvo a su lado, hablo seguro de que la escucharía

\- Mis plumas son tuyas Xayah, daré mi vida si es necesario para protegerte, Miella – aquella palabra la hizo detenerse, aquel pájaro no podía estarla llamando de esa forma, se detuvo y giro a verle solo con unos pasos separándolos

\- Tú… retráctate – exigió con furia en sus ojos

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, a menos que me mates –

\- No necesito un perro guardián, así que lárgate –

\- Tú no quieres eso, iré a tu tribu a pelear por mi lugar –

\- Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así –

\- ¿Miella? – de nuevo sus ojos brillaron con furia, ambos lo sabían, una simple palabra, ligada a sus pueblos, solo mencionada por aquellas parejas dispuestas a vincularse, a compartir toda su vida, a tener hijos y morir juntos, una palabra con tanto cariño impregnado en sus letras que le heló la sangre, le recordó a sus propios padres, logrando que una oleada de recuerdos dolorosos regresaran a ella, la había desarmado por completo – Xayah – su nombre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sentía sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas a punto de caer – Fui muy lejos ¿Cierto? – ella no dijo nada, se limpió las lágrimas y siguió avanzando, siendo seguida muy de cerca por un pavorreal preocupado

Cuando llegaron al lugar la seguridad se había reforzado, los enemigos se encontraban dando rondines por toda la zona, en busca de intrusos, sin siquiera decir una palabra los vastayas se separaron para cubrir más terreno, los únicos que quedaron fueron los Lhotlan y el líder

\- Te tocan los que están en la entrada, Xayah y yo entraremos a eliminar el dispositivo – la observo, aun tenía su mirada perdida, prefirió no decir nada debido a su estado, su plan comenzó en cuanto vieron caer a los primeros guardias y bestias, avanzaron sin detenerse hacia la entrada, los enemigos que los veían eran acallados rápidamente por sus colegas y de no ser posible por las plumas letales de la arpía, cada uno caía dejando un campo lleno de cuerpos sin vida, en unos pocos minutos estaban dentro, donde había muchos más guardias

\- Hora de brillar – de un salto quedo entre todos aquellos guardias, levantándolos sin mucho esfuerzo, y esperando ver aquellas plumas atravesarlos, pero cuando cayeron al suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, su compañera había hecho caso al otro vastaya, dejándolo a él encargarse de los enemigos, _al menos confía en mi para este trabajo_ con eso en mente siguió atacándolos esquivándolos con sus gráciles movimientos como si de un baile mortífero se tratara, para cuando extermino al último de ellos volvió a ver las plumas moradas, ella y su acompañante tenían heridas en buena parte de su cuerpo, más él que ella, como si hubiera tolerado todo el daño, los perseguía otro grupo grande de enemigos, sin pensarlo entro justo en medio de ellos

\- ¡Xayah! – llamo su atención rápidamente, esta vez escucho sus plumas cortando el viento, derrumbando a la mayoría de aquellos soldados, quedaban muchos menos ahora - ¡Atácalos ahora! – cuando termino de hablar un aura dorada envolvió todo el sitio, era mucho más poderosa que las veces anteriores, dejo fluir toda su magia alrededor de los enemigos restantes, distrayéndolos, encantándolos y dejándolos completamente quietos, ella no pudo detenerse a admirarlo, se dedicó a su trabajo, para cuando su magia se desvaneció todos estaban en el suelo sin vida

\- Magia de encantamiento – Baran susurro para sí mismo, observo momentáneamente a Xayah, quien había empezado a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Rakan muy de cerca, volvió a emprender su avance, ahora todo estaba claro…

* * *

Me volvi a atrasar un poco por preparar mi papelería en el trabajo, esto de las re contrataciones quita tiempo, pero adelanto este y el sábado/domingo subo el siguiente para ponerme al día, ojala les haya gustado

Zeldi: mil gracias por tu comentario :D y si te encanto el beso seguro te encantaran los próximos acercamientos, a mi me encanto como quedaron, te adelanto que el próximo capitulo es un poquito cruel pero muy tierno, pero prometo que todo tiene un fin para irlos acercando mas, siempre he pensado que seguro le tomo un monton de intentos acercarse a ella, a mi tambien me gusta Xayah (y sobre todo papi Rakan estelar oscuro jajaja) un placer leer tus comentarios :) ojala hayas disfrutado este capi y espera el siguiente


	7. Prueba de lealtad

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – al fin le había podido preguntar cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos

\- Mi magia más poderosa, ¿Recuerdas cuando escapamos? – asintió como respuesta, así que por eso no los habían localizado fácilmente

\- Muy bien hecho hermanos, mañana volveremos a celebrar un festín en nuestro honor – Baran llego felicitando a los vastayas que se estaban reuniendo en un mismo sitio

\- ¿Se termino? – Rakan no entendía, veía el paisaje igual

\- Unos segundos más – señalo con la mirada aquella fortaleza, todos giraron a verla, después de algunos segundos una fuerte explosión destruyo esa aura, derrumbando aquellas cenizas, observaron como la tierra se fue iluminando poco a poco al igual que los árboles, los animales también parecían librados del hechizo que los mantenía coléricos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa porción de bosque había recuperado su vida

\- Un espectáculo tan hermoso – no pudo evitar comentar el pavorreal

\- Deberías acostumbrarte, es parte de tu nuevo trabajo – el vastaya líder le dio una palmada en su espalda – Eso si logras pasar la aprobación de la tribu – le sonrió con malicia – Pero siendo tú, no tendrás problemas, no después de esa demostración – con aquellas palabras emprendieron el camino de vuelta al pueblo

Se porto lo mejor que pudo todo el camino, no le busco pelea a aquel vastaya que parecía esmerado en mantenerse cerca de su compañera, hablando de asuntos de su tribu, de lo que habían logrado y tratando de obtener información de donde había estado en esos días

\- Así que el artefacto volvió a Vlonqo –

\- Iré a recuperarlo cuando dejen de buscarme –

\- Si necesitas ayuda –

\- Nunca la he necesitado – esas palabras se encajaban en Rakan, igual que si le estuviera atacando con sus plumas, si seguían en esa compañía podía perder todo el avance que había logrado, su mirada amable había desaparecido, reemplazada por la metódica Xayah que solo se concentraba en la misión, el mismo semblante que había visto en Vlonqo

* * *

La noche los alcanzo de pronto, sin decir nada cada uno de los integrantes se dispuso a hacer algo, reuniendo material para una agradable cena, Xayah se había subido a la copa de uno de los árboles, para tener una mejor vista del terreno, bajo a los pocos minutos

\- Todo despejado – con su aprobación encendieron una fogata y cocinaron algo de carne cazada por sus compañeros, Rakan se había quedado quieto, ya que no tenía idea de cómo actuar en aquel grupo, simplemente se mantenía cercano a ella quien no le había dirigido palabra desde hacía varias horas, ni siquiera reclamo cuando sirvieron sus porciones sin ofrecerle comida, Baran había dicho en tono burlón a otro de los vastayas _"los que no ayudan en el campamento no tienen cena"_ simplemente se quedó sentado, observándolos comer, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, y viendo a Xayah devorar su porción de carne sin decir nada, suspiro antes de ver hacia el cielo y permaneció admirando las estrellas unos minutos

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz de aquel molesto líder lo hizo volver la vista al frente, Xayah se acercaba con paso firme a su posición, no supo que era lo que la había motivado a acercarse, pero agradecía su presencia un poco más cercana

\- Alimentando a uno de los nuestros, eso hago –

\- Aun no es uno de los nuestros –

\- Entonces alimento al que me ha defendido esta misión ¿contento? – giro a verle con fiereza en sus ojos, Baran la observo fijamente unos segundos, después bufo claramente molesto

\- Las porciones están contadas, debes alimentarte bien –

\- Solo tome lo que me corresponde, de haberlo tomado en cuenta podrían haber cazado una pieza más, así que cierra la boca un rato – sus palabras fueron más que suficiente para callar a ese molesto toro, era realmente ruda enfrentándose de esa manera a su propia tribu, la vio tomar asiento a su lado, para después extenderle la comida que traía en sus manos

\- Aun está caliente – una especie de conejo de las tierras de jonia estaba frente a él, desprendía un olor que le abría el apetito

\- Pero tu solo has comido…-

\- ¿Vas a comenzar tú también? – le respondió visiblemente molesta, Rakan sonrió inevitablemente

\- Gracias – arranco la mitad de aquel conejo y se lo puso en las manos – No tengo tanta hambre, y es de mala educación comer solo – Xayah suspiro, pero acepto aquel trato, cenaron en silencio, solo escuchando la conversación de los otros vastayas, que parecían entretenidos contando como habían asesinado a sus enemigos

\- Te toca la guardia de esta noche – Baran había hablado imponiéndole esa tarea a Xayah – A media noche te relevara Vani – señalo a uno de los lobos, el cual asintió de inmediato, todos tomaron posiciones y apagaron la fogata, Xayah volvió a subir al árbol más grande que encontró, sentándose en una de las ramas gruesas que lo conformaban, lista para cumplir con su tarea

\- Baran es un idiota – la voz de Rakan la distrajo un momento, lo había escuchado subir y tomar asiento a cierta distancia

\- Es el líder de la misión, no podemos desobedecerlo… no siempre – él sonrió al escuchar sus palabras

\- Tú deberías ser la líder –

\- Yo no sirvo para eso Rakan, mis misiones son en solitario –

\- Es peligroso –

\- No cuando te acostumbras –

\- Puedes salir lastimada –

\- Es parte de ser una rebelde –

\- Puedo protegerte –

\- Rakan… por favor no lo hagas más difícil – sus palabras llenas de dolor lo dejaron callado, se había negado nuevamente, él solo quería mantenerla segura, verla siempre lastimada era algo que no se podía permitir, se acercó más a ella, acaricio su mejilla que tenía un corte, de inmediato fue rechazado por la mano de la vastaya

\- Solo déjame curarte –

\- Necesitas ahorrar magia, ya sanara –

\- Xayah – sabia lo insistente que era, y entendía mejor de lo que imaginaba el hecho de que quería protegerla, pero eso solo hacía que su corazón le doliera un poco, mantenerlo atado a ese estilo de vida, a un ave tan libre, con un alma tan hermosa, no era un peso con el que ella quisiera cargar, sintió su mano de nuevo en su mejilla, su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, lo quería solo para ella, y aquel deseo egoísta la estaba matando, debía romper su vínculo, así destrozara su alma de nueva cuenta al sentirse sola, quizá cuando su especie pudiera vivir libre lo buscaría, quizá en muchos años habría una oportunidad, un espacio para el cariño sincero que le profesaba, sintió su magia fluir en su piel, tragándose las lágrimas y la rabia que quería dejar salir, dejo que volviera a hacerla sentir mejor aunque fuera un simple sueño lo que ella deseaba, un tonto sueño…

Durmieron en el mismo espacio, cada uno en un extremo apenas fue su compañero a relevarlos, no iba a apresurar las cosas, a pesar de saber que estaba rindiéndose lentamente a sus encantos, no quería ir de esa manera con Xayah, quizá le funcionaba con otras vastayas, pero con ella no, tenía que ir más lento, disfrutaba de aquel leve contacto, de esos ojos que reflejaban todo dentro de ella, de esa sonrisa que le otorgaba de vez en cuando, prometiéndose mantenerla siempre sonriente, se durmió escuchando su respiración tranquila, sintiendo su magia color violeta justo a su espalda, sabiendo que poco a poco sus colores se entremezclaban

* * *

La llegada a la tribu fue mucho más discreta de lo que él esperaba, la rodeaban una serie de montañas pequeñas del bosque de Nistaram, entrando por una cueva iluminada por rocas resplandecientes, sentía las miradas de los vastayas puestas en su persona mucho antes de llegar a ese lugar, pero suponía que por sus acompañantes nadie se había acercado a preguntar, no se detuvieron ni cuando entraron a donde estaban las viviendas, todas hechas de madera y roca, en un lugar que albergaba a cientos de vastayas, caminaron hasta una de las edificaciones más grandes, en la puerta un vastaya más anciano los esperaba

\- ¿Informe de la misión? – hablo con una voz áspera, todos agacharon levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, Rakan no fue la excepción

\- Artefacto destruido, hemos liberado la magia – levantaron la mirada en cuanto Baran respondió, el cónsul estaba viendo a Xayah fijamente

\- He fallado mi misión, el artefacto se encuentra en Vlonqo, iré por el en unos días –

\- No ha sido su culpa, era una misión suicida – aclaro Rakan

\- ¿Quién le ha dicho a esta ave que puede hablar? – Xayah había tomado su mano, pidiéndole que guardara silencio – Fallaste en la misión, perdiste parte de tu equipamiento y traes a un Lhotlan insolente a nuestra tribu, tendremos que informar a Akunir de este comportamiento –

\- Se unió a nosotros de camino a casa y nos ayudaron a destruir la amenaza – Baran agrego

\- Al menos hiciste algo bien, ¿Quién es este intruso Baran? –

\- Un Lhotlan de las tribus del oeste, un ave dorada con poderes de encantamiento –

\- Un aliado poderoso, o un enemigo peligroso –

\- Ha demostrado estar de nuestro lado, pero temo por la seguridad de Xayah –

\- ¡¿Crees que me ha… - grito la vastaya con coraje

\- Silencio, no lo sabremos hasta hacer las pruebas –

\- Rakan no me ha encantado, se cuándo usa su magia –

\- Eres muy joven Xayah, ni siquiera su especie puede estar a salvo de los poderes que algunos tienen – observo sus manos unidas – Probablemente ahora mismo sigue haciéndolo –

\- El que sea el líder de este lugar no le da el derecho a tratarme así – el pavorreal de nuevo estaba siendo dejado a un lado

\- Aun no tienes permitido hablar, si gustas irte las puertas están abiertas para ti –

\- Me salvo la vida en más de una ocasión, no merece ser tratado tan irrespetuosamente –

\- Si tanta confianza le tienes entonces te someterás a la prueba por él – vio sus plumas erizarse, _¿de qué estaba hablando para que Xayah reaccionara de esa manera?_

\- No sé qué ganaras con esto, solo demostrar lo injusto que eres –

\- No es injusticia, intento mantener al pueblo a salvo, tu harías lo mismo si observaras a un sospechoso pasar nuestras puertas con una asesina que hasta el momento trabajaba sola – sus palabras no eran tan equivocadas, había cambiado, pero no por magia, ni por encantamientos, simplemente se había logrado complementar con Rakan, a pesar de no admitirlo abiertamente, mordió su lengua antes de hablar

\- Acepto entonces – en sus ojos la luz de la determinación había brillado, él no entendía nada, los invito a pasar dentro de aquel edificio, donde algunos vastayas iban y venían

\- Convoca a la reunión – le dijo a una vastaya gacela la cual salió corriendo, en pocos minutos un consejo de ancianos, un poco menores que el cónsul estaban reunidos

\- Este Lhotlan quiere unirse a nuestras filas de aliados, pero antes debemos probar su lealtad –

\- Es un ave dorada, las más confiables de la tribu – hablo un tigre

\- Corazón y plumas de oro, tenía demasiado de no ver esa maravilla – ahora un vastaya mitad oso tomo la palabra

\- Pero su olor predominante es el humano, no pertenece a nuestro pueblo – decía un lobo anciano

\- ¿Qué tal si está bajo el mandato de uno de ellos? –

\- Debe pasar la prueba –

\- Déjenlo quedarse, ya ha mostrado su valía al traer vivos a nuestros hermanos –

Se debatían entre ellos después de que los hechos habían sido explicados, los dos Lhotlan estaban en el centro de todo aquel tumulto, Xayah no había sido parte de uno de estos debates desde que ella misma había llegado, aunque en su caso la mayoría apuntaron a dejarla en paz gracias a Akunir que la conocia, pero sabía que con Rakan las cosas no serian tan simples

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito? – uno de ellos con rasgos de cabra se dirigió a él directamente

\- Rakan – contesto con voz firme

\- Un nombre fuerte, igual que tu alma – sonrió complacido - ¿Por qué has venido? –

\- Para ayudar a Xayah, iré con ella en todas sus misiones, y necesitaba regresar aquí para refugiarse mientras los enemigos nos persiguen – dijo sus intenciones claramente

\- ¿Quieres formar parte de la tribu? – volteo a ver a todos los presentes, quienes habían guardado silencio ante sus palabras

\- Si es lo que necesito para protegerla todo el tiempo, si –

\- ¿Defenderías a cualquiera de tus hermanos? –

\- Solo si la vida de Xayah no esta en peligro, ella es mi prioridad – aquellas palabras dejaban sin aliento a la arpía, las decía sin un atisbo de duda, no sabia que su convicción fuera tan fuerte

\- ¿La has encantado? –

\- Solo en contadas veces, para ayudarla a reponerse de sus heridas – confeso sintiendo una mirada severa de algunos de los presentes, no iba a mentirles, sabia que de no ser sincero seria mas difícil que lo aceptaran

\- ¿Puedes encantarle ahora? – giro a verla de inmediato, mientras ella suplicaba que no se atreviera con su mirada

\- No puedo – dijo de manera sincera

\- ¿Por qué? – exigió saber el anciano

\- ¿Usted se atrevería a encantar a la vastaya que ama mientras lo observa con miedo? – su corazón se encogió un poco – Si lo hago me odiaría a mí mismo, ella ya no necesita encantamientos, rompería la confianza que he construido –

\- Es una orden del consejo, Xayah estará de acuerdo – observo como la Lhotlan apretó sus puños y bajó su mirada ámbar, no tenían opción, asintió aun temerosa, se acercó a ella lentamente

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? – la escucho suspirar

\- Hazlo Rakan – apego su frente a la de ella

\- No me odies por favor – dejo fluir su magia, ella sintió su cuerpo perder la fuerza de golpe, se quedó quieta en su sitio – Listo –

\- Yo solo la veo quieta – otro de los ancianos hablo, Rakan suspiro fastidiado, esos viejos no podían ver su magia, los observo a todos, ninguno era un vastaya antiguo, se retiró unos pasos, extendió su mano hacia Xayah y esta avanzo como hipnotizada hasta su posición, tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo sin sentir ningún rechazo, le dio una vuelta bailando con ella, sus movimientos eran mecánicos, al final se atrevió a besarla sintiendo aquel gesto ser correspondido debido al hechizo, en ese instante se separó y la dejo en su lugar con una mueca de disgusto

\- ¿Contentos? – se sentía peor que una escoria al haberla forzado a algo tan sencillo, era un beso, pero no era ella quien se lo había dado, deshizo el encantamiento de inmediato, vio los ojos de la arpía volver a tomar su brillo usual

\- ¿Rakan? – lo observo dudosa, no recordaba nada, se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió al instante nerviosa por tal proximidad

\- Creo que es prueba suficiente – hablo

\- Aun no es suficiente, algún remanente de su hechizo puede ser invisible a nuestros ojos – el molesto de Baran se entrometió en la deliberación de ambos, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Rakan observo furioso a aquel vastaya, el cónsul los volvió a acallar a todos

\- Xayah ha aceptado la prueba, solo por seguridad deberíamos hacerla –

\- Es una tontería –

\- Puede ser un peligro para el pueblo, háganla –

\- Son solo dos aves enamoradas, deberían dejar de pensar en conspiraciones –

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – le susurro Rakan al oído

\- Un artefacto de esta tribu – respondió aun temerosa, el pavorreal tomo su mano con firmeza

\- Tranquila –

\- No lo entiendes Rakan – la gacela había vuelto con una pequeña caja plateada en sus manos, el líder la tomo llevándola hasta donde estaba la pareja de aves

\- Después de esto no quedara duda de que sus intenciones son buenas, nadie volverá a cuestionarlo, será bienvenido en las tribus vastayas, independientemente de haber crecido con humanos –

\- No he crecido con humanos –

\- Viviste junto a ellos entonces, tu olor te delata – abrió la caja, donde una piedra extraña casi transparente con una coloración grisácea emanaba magia negra, con tan solo verla se dio cuenta de que era peligrosa

\- ¿Xayah? –

\- Mantente quieto Rakan – suspiro antes de soltarse y dirigir su mano hacia aquella roca, no, algo le decía que no la tocase, que la detuviera, pero antes de poder hacerlo Baran y otro grupo de vastayas lo sujetaron fuertemente y lo alejaron, la observo tomar ese objeto, como su respiración se agito apenas la hubo sacado de la caja, sus plumas comenzaron a erizarse, segundos después cayó al suelo de rodillas, le estaba doliendo, estaba sufriendo demasiado y no entendía porque, entonces lo vio, aquella aura negra estaba absorbiendo su magia violácea, como pudo pateo a sus captores, logro soltarse de su agarre y de un salto llego a su lado, intento quitarle aquella roca pero no surtió efecto, por el contrario, su magia comenzó a ser absorbida de igual manera, termino sentado a su lado, escuchando su respiración agitada, sus gruñidos de dolor, él no emitía sonido alguno, les estaban drenando poco a poco su vida, dolía como mil infiernos pero tenía que estar ahí para ella, la tomaba firmemente de sus muñecas, ni siquiera sabía si estaban intentando matarlos, era tan doloroso, su vista se comenzaba a nublar...

* * *

Lamento dejarles el capitulo justo aquí, pero tenia que aumentar el suspenso jeje lo prometido es deuda y ojala les este gustando, un saludo, prometo que el siguiente lo compensa :D


End file.
